Semper Purus
by BeMyBadBoyDracoMalfoy
Summary: "James, I-I need to tell you something." Kaitlyn's voice was nervous, which, before past events, she would never allow people to hear, but now, it was understandable.  "Yeah?" My heart hammered as I held her hand tighter. "What it it?"   JamesSPotterXoc
1. Guy Neighbours and Other Shenanigans

**Hey guys! This is my first multi-chapter fanfic (I have a oneshot called Invisible, check it out!), so please review and give me any advice as to how to make it better, what you like or don't like, etc.**

**This is a James Sirius Potter/OC fanfic. It also has Fred the 2****nd****/OC, and Dominique /OC.**

**Later chapters have mature situations that are vital to the plot, so please, read at your own risk!**

**My chapters are long, but there aren't many of them in the story. This is an approx. 11 chapter story, not including epilogue.**

**Also, I'm not going to say this every chapter, but I only own my characters. Anything you recognise belongs to the lovely JK.**

**Chapter One**

**Guy Neighbours and Other Shenanigans**

I bent down to pick up Hobbes, my barn owl, and stuffed him into his cage. I packed up my trunk, and carefully placed my robes and red-and-gold tie on top of my new books.

"Kaitlyn!" Dad called from the bottom of the stairs. "There's an owl here for you!"

I rushed down, knowing that the letter was probably holding the results of my OWLs. Living on a tiny island off Ireland, and my owl getting distracted way too easily, I always got my owl post weeks later than the other students at Hogwarts. The only thing that I got early was my book list, which Professor McGonagall gave me at the end of each year. And, considering that I was going to Floo to King's Cross in about a half hour to get onto the Hogwarts Express, they were even later than usual.

"Thanks, Dad." I pecked him on the cheek and read the letter. "Brilliant! An O in Charms, Es in everything else but History of Magic and Divination."

Dad, a Muggle, furrowed his brow in confusion, probably trying to remember what I told him about the wizard grading system.

I explained quickly with an eye on the clock. James had told me the story of his dad and uncle getting to the barrier late and it being closed off, resulting in them driving a flying car and crashing into the Whomping Willow. Not my plan. "O is Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations is next, then Acceptable, which I got in History of Magic. Then the failing grades: Poor, which was my Divination mark, Dreadful, and Troll."

Dad sighed heavily and nodded his slightly-greying head. "Magic confuses me, Kaitlyn. You know that." I hugged him and he chuckled. "Go get your trunk, I'll get the fireplace ready."

I jogged back up the stairs and grabbed Hobbes' cage and my trunk. "Where are Mum and Amy?" I asked, looking around the empty kitchen.

"Mum's still not feeling well, and Amy's got violin practice for that concert in Dublin that's coming up," said Dad as he pulled out a near-empty pouch of Floo Powder from the kitchen drawer (living so far from everyone, I practically _lived_ on the stuff).

I nodded, a bit disappointed that my little sister and mother couldn't see me go. "I guess I'll see them at Christmas, then," I said with a sigh.

Dad pointed at his watch. "Hon, train leaves in 15 minutes."

I picked up my trunk and a hooting Hobbes, hugged my dad good-bye (with thousands of promises to send owls as much as possible), offered to help him Floo so he could come to the train station (which he declined – he can't stand the Floo Network), and stepped into the green flames.

Within seconds, I was at Platform 9 ¾, the huge brick wall behind me. I threw Hobbes and my trunk onto the train and began to search for my friends.

"Kaitlyn!"

"Oi, Moore!"

"Good Merlin, Kaitlyn, how can you survive on only one trunk?"

I turned and grinned when I saw Vee, Fred, and Dominique standing not too far behind me. I attacked each with a hug.

"It's been ages!" I laughed.

Vee and Fred agreed, although I had seen them during the third week of August, as Dom rolled her eyes. "You owled me every day."

I hugged her again. Under her I-couldn't-care-less exterior, Dom was really a teddy bear inside. "Where's James?"

"Helping Lily with her luggage," Fred said with a shrug. "Her first year, you know."

I nodded. "Reckon she'll be Gryffindor? Or Ravenclaw, like Albus?"

Vee shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter. I mean, last generation of Weasleys was 100% Gryffindor, but then Al, Lucy, and Molly were put into Ravenclaw and Roxanne went to Hufflepuff. Everyone's kinda over it."

Fred groaned. "Speaking of Al, he better not try out for Ravenclaw Seeker. He got all of Uncle Harry's Seeking talent. We'll need an incredibly talented Seeker to beat him."

"What about my dad?" I heard a familiar voice coming from over my left shoulder.

"JAMES!" I shouted happily, turning quickly on my heel and whipping blonde hair into his face. Despite his disgusted look (I think some hair went into his mouth), I hugged him tightly just before the train whistled.

Dom shouted, "Let's get a compartment before we're stuck with Lorcan!"

Lorcan Scamander is Lysander Scamander's twin brother. Both Ravenclaws, both absolutely identical, but completely different otherwise. Lorcan takes a lot after his mother, Luna Scamander (née Lovegood) – he believes in imaginary creatures and whatnot (he once told me I had some Nargles in my hair). We all love him to bits, but sometimes, it could get on our nerves, and 5 hours in a train with him was a mistake we wouldn't be repeating for a while. Lysander is a heartthrob, party-lover, and one of the most popular kids at Hogwarts, even though he was only going into fifth year. Even though Lorcan was every bit as attractive as his brother, his unusual talk kept the girls far from him. Despite being polar opposites, the Scamander twins were inseparable.

We dived into the first empty compartment and immediately began talking, much to Vee and Dom's dismay, about the Quidditch World Cup in two weeks. It was being held in Brazil, and the final game was Canada versus Japan. James and Fred were rooting for Japan (their defence was that the Canadian team wasn't as skilled at dodging Bludgers, causing them to have more injuries), but I was firmly rooted on Canada's side (they had much better Chasers and an incredible Keeper, Québecoise Marie-Soleil Légault, who was MVP last season and had only let in two goals this entire tournament).

"James, aren't you Quidditch Captain this year?" Fred asked.

James looked positively giddy as he pulled out a shiny badge, adorned with red and gold.

I smiled slyly. "So... I'm guaranteed a position on the team?"

"You and Fred are the best Beaters in the school since Uncle George and Uncle Fred," James pointed out. "I'll still have to try you out – for all I know, there could be someone even better out there somewhere."

I scoffed. "As if."

Fred smirked but nodded. "When are tryouts?"

"I'm thinking Saturday. It's Sunday today, so you have a week to practice. Plus, the earlier we can have the team organised, the better. Two of last year's Chasers and the Keeper graduated last year, so I'll definitely need new ones."

We heard a tap on the compartment door and James hid his head. A smart move – by now, usually his fan club would try to swarm him. He had nothing to worry about, though, since it was Madge, the candy trolley vendor.

"Anything from the trolley, darlings?" she asked with a kind smile.

"How much for three Chocolate Frogs, Madge?" I asked as I counted my money in my palm/

"Three Galleons, four Sickles, and a Knut."

I handed her the three gold coins, four silver, and one bronze with a thanks, sitting back down to let everyone else get their own treats.

"Fred!" I called from across the compartment, where Dom, Vee, and James were standing in between us. His red head popped up and I saw his freckled face look in my direction. "Get everyone's money for a large pouch of Bertie Bott's!" I tossed him a Sickle, which he caught as he sucked on a Sugar Quill.

Vee, Dom, and James pulled out their share and together we bought a pouch of the famous candy.

"So, we remember the rules?" James asked as soon as everyone was seated around the plate I had levitated with the pouch, open and waiting. "Close your eyes and take a Bean. On the count of three, we eat it, and tell the others what flavour it is."

"We've only been doing this since first year, James," Dom pointed out as she chewed on the end of a Licorice Wand.

Fred leaned forward and rubbed his palms together in anticipation. "Alright. Close your eyes."

I shut my eyes and picked one bean. Vee's voice counted down, and when I popped the candy in my mouth, I made a face.

` James coughed. "Salt."

Dom, always the lucky one, smiled and announced, "Peppermint."

Vee panted. "Jalapeño!" she managed.

Fred looked disappointed. "Water."

"Merlin, that's boring," I remarked. Fred nodded sadly. Vee patted him comfortingly on the back.

James turned to me. "What about you?"

I grimaced. "I think it was pot."

All three faces in front of me looked shocked. Dom spoke first. "Are you sure they'd make one weed-flavoured?"

I shrugged. "I guess, but I won't be getting high off it."

This went on for a few hours, until we had run out of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Rose, James, Fred, and Dom's cousin, knocked on the compartment door.

"Hey, Kaitlyn! Hey, Vee! Haven't seen you two yet!" she greeted with a pretty smile.

I grinned back. "Hey there, Rose! How's tricks?"

"Hugo's getting Sorted today," Rose told us, looking excited for her little brother. "Dad reckons he'll be Gryffindor, like me, but Mum kinda wants a Ravenclaw."

"He better be Gryffindor!" Fred announced with a grin. "The more, the merrier!"

"Anyway, I came by to tell you – Fred, Vee, and Dom, that is – Al needs to talk to you."

Reluctantly, the three got up.

"Why me?" Vee asked Rose. "I'm not even related to you Potter-Weasleys!" Behind her, the compartment door shut with a loud bang, leaving James and I alone, sitting across from each other.

I jumped across to sit next to him, and I pulled my robes from underneath the red leather seat. "I'm gonna to change into my robes," I informed him. "We can't be too far from Hogsmeade."

"Kaitlyn, wait." I had gotten up to leave and he had put a hand on my arm. I waited for an answer, but suddenly, James seemed to realise what he was doing. He picked up his hand and just said, "Nothing." I nodded, silently worried and wondering how his amazing mood had switched so mysteriously and suddenly. I quietly left the compartment to change in the bathroom.

When I returned, everyone had changed and were back in the compartment, playing Exploding Snap. James seemed to be acting like himself again, which confused me even more.

"Hey, guys," I said, pointing out the window. "I think I see Hogwarts! We must be close to Hogsmeade."

Sure enough, in the distance, we could see the majestic, huge old castle looming ahead. Within minutes we were in the Great Hall, listening to McGonagall's welcome-back speech. As usual, it was excruciatingly long, and the whole school was hungry.

"And lastly," the Headmistress wrapped up, "I would like to remind _all_ of you that the Forbidden Forest is FORBIDDEN."

"Go figure," a starving Fred muttered. James snorted in agreement and my stomach grumbled loudly. Dom glared at her two cousins.

"Now, have a pleasant and enlightening school year. On to our Sorting – Professor Longbottom?"

The Head of Gryffindor, and the Deputy Headmaster, pulled out a list and an old hat. Before reading the first name, Longbottom had a sort of reminiscent look as he looked over the Sorting Hat. It was understandable – the whole wizarding world knew the story about how he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of it when he was 17.

Longbottom cleared his throat. "Abridge, Jeremy!"

A small, shy, dark-haired boy scurried to the stool and shoved the Sorting Hat onto his head.

"_RAVENCLAW!_" the Hat announced, and the table next to ours cheered. I saw Albus, Molly, Lucy, Lorcan, and Lysander clapping as the beaming boy sat among them.

The Sorting continued, and we increasingly got impatient waiting for both our food and Hugo and Lily's sorting. But, considering that this was no doubt the biggest first year group in a while, and that we were still far from Potter or Weasley ("Daniels, Christopher!" "_SLYTHERIN!_"), Dom and I tried to pass the time by whispering to each other.

"Did you get your OWL results?" she asked, brushing some of her pale blonde hair out of her eyes.

I nodded. "They came about half an hour before I Floo'd to King's Cross."

Dom rolled her eyes. "And I suppose you got an O for Charms?"

I blushed.

Dom scoffed. "Kaitlyn, you know that you're best in the year. You should listen to Professor Connaghan's praises."

"Well, you got an O in everything else, no doubt!" I retorted. Dom is one of the smartest witches at Hogwarts.

"Maybe, but I only scraped an E in Charms, and Connaghan just let me in, so I'll need your help."

"_SHH!_" a Hufflepuff prefect, Emre Jensen, glared at us. We shrugged and brought our attention back to the Sorting, which had really picked up (I guess there were a lot of J last names this year).

"McLennan, Anna!"

"_GRYFFINDOR!_" Our table cheered loudly, and when I looked around, I noticed a few new faces that I hadn't heard being Sorted.

"McRowens, Andrew!"

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Monroe, Lydia!"

"_SLYTHERIN!_" (Our table glared at the raven-haired girl.)

I heard my stomach rumble and forced myself not to think of food. I reminded myself of the time I broke my arm (before I knew about magic) and had to wear a cast. It itched so much, and I couldn't stop complaining about it. My mum just said, "Whatever you do, don't think about pink elephants." So, obviously, that was all I could think about, and I didn't even notice my arm. To draw attention away from my hungry belly, I thought, _Pink elephants, pink elephants, pink elephants._

"Olivers, Sara!"

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

"Partridge, Adam!"

"_GRYFFINDOR!_" We applauded and welcomed the confident-looking young boy.

"Petersen, Olivia!"

"_GRYFFINDOR!_" We cheered again for the blonde.

"Picks, Justin!"

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Potter, Lily!"

I squeezed Dom and James' hands as the small, excited ginger ran enthusiastically to the stool and slammed the Sorting Hat onto her head as it flopped over her brilliant green eyes – her dad's trait.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_" Lily looked absolutely beyond happy as she ran to join Anna McLennan, one of her best friends. On the way, she hugged James, Fred, Dom, Louis (Dom's brother), Rose, Vee, and me. She waved at a slightly-disappointed-looking Al who clapped along at the Ravenclaw table. Soon, we had to stop cheering and watch the rest of our students get Sorted.

"Rainer, Benjamin!"

"_SLYTHERIN!_" (Some glares from our table.)

"Richardson, Katherine!"

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Rosenthal, Ryan!"

"_GRYFFINDOR!_" We cheered as a tall, brown-haired boy made his way to our table.

I had to keep reminding myself, _pink elephants, pink elephants, pink elephants_. Even so, I could feel my hunger seeping in through the weak barrier.

"Victors, Gregory!"

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"Von Hagen, Katrina!"

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

Finally, Longbottom called out, "Weasley, Hugo!"which meant two things: first, obviously, Hugo was about to be Sorted, and second, the Sorting was almost over. There were only two others after Hugo.

Hugo walked up shyly to the stool and sat as the Hat fell onto his brown bushy hair, covering is eyes and nearly hitting his nose. Soon, the Hat announced, "_RAVENCLAW!_"

Rose, Fred, Dom, and James looked surprised, but they cheered along with the Ravenclaws. Al looked happy to have another Weasley in his house other than Molly and Lucy, and frankly, they were utter prats.

The entire, starving Great Hall was waiting for only two other new first years to be Sorted, and every student could feel the impatience in the room.

"Young, Evangeline!"

We held our breaths as the Hat pondered. In a few seconds, it shouted, "_GRYFFINDOR!_" and we accepted our student happily.

The entire school was eerily quiet as Longbottom read the last name (although it was kind of pointless, since there was only one kid left). "Zabini, Darren!"

"_SLYTHERIN!_" The last table on the left cheered. Soon, the whole Great Hall joined in as food finally appeared on our golden dishes.

"FOOD!" Fred and James shouted in unison. I was too busy cramming my fame with turkey as Vee politely chewed on a boiled carrot and Dom picked through her meal.

"My Godric, this is delicious," I managed with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

Dom looked disgusted. "Honestly, Kaitlyn, how can you eat like that?"

"More importantly," Vee joined in, swallowing some pumpkin juice, "no guy's gonna date you if you eat like a starving Hippogriff."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, I've had plenty of boyfriends." This was true, I have had many relationships, and they just never last too long.

Longbottom came to our part of the table and gave us our timetables as he welcomed us to a new school year.

"Brilliant!" I shouted once I saw my timetable. "Free hours! And we've got one tomorrow! And double Charms later!"

Rose shook her head. "Kaitlyn, you'll want to use those for studies."

I gave her a look. "Once you've gone through OWLs, you'll be thinking differently," I assured her.

` "My OWLs are _next_ year!" she protested.

"Still." I turned my eyes back to my new schedule.

"No!" Vee cried. "First hour tomorrow's Potions! I'm _useless_ at Potions, and besides, Safford despises me!"

"You're not useless," Dom pat her shoulder. "At least you got to Advanced Potions. And Safford does not hate you."

Vee nodded. "She does! Besides, you know I only got to NEWT-level because you had three all-nighters with me before the Potions OWLs, both theory and practical."

I checked the timetable. "Well, on the bright side, we have Defence with Professor Hawkes afterwards."

James nodded, an assuring smile on his face. "Hawkes is always fun."

"Yeah, and then Transfiguration!" Fred grinned. "Ross _loves_ you!"

Vee shrugged. "I guess, when he's not piling the homework on so much that we can't breathe."

We finished our feast and made our way back to our dorms. "Hey, prefect," Fred said while nudging Dom once we were in front of the Fat Lady.

I blinked. "Wait, what? Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, you never told me!"

Dom shrugged. "Oh, yeah. I'm a prefect, forgot to put the badge on. Password's '_Mandrake_'."

The portrait swung open and Vee furrowed her brow. "It's you're Gryffindor prefect, then who's helping the first years?"

Dom smiled mischievously. "I convinced Gabriel to do it." He must be the other prefect for Gryffindor this year.

James breathed in the warm, cinnamon scent of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Home, sweet home," he said with a reminiscing smirk.

We said goodnight to James and Fred, and Vee, Dom, and I entered our dorm.

"Hey, guys!" greeted one of our other dormmates, Sabrina MacGrimm. She was close friends with us, but she never sits with us on the train or at the welcoming feast due to a tradition with her long-time friend, Michelle Wilde, who was in Hufflepuff. The fifth of us, Isabella O'Leary, had passed away in third year from Spattergroit, and we always kept an empty bed where she should have been, her favourite spot, right by the window. Despite three years passing, it was still a delicate subject for all the Gryffindor sixth years.

I noticed Hobbes was perched on my usual bed, across from Sabrina's. He had probably flown over from the Owlery. I scratched between his wings for a few seconds, then let him fly back.

"How was your summer?" Sabrina asked, folding her Gryffindor scarf and putting it in her drawer.

"Hello, Sabrina the Teenage Witch," I said with a smile. Us being the only Muggle-borns in our dorm, no one else understood the reference. "Summer was good, you?"

Sabrina grinned the way she always did when there was a boy-related story: huge smile, raised eyebrows, dancing hazel eyes.

Dom caught her look and gasped. "Spill!" she urged enthusiastically.

"So, about halfway through July, I was at one of my Muggle friend's pool -"

"Wait, what?" Vee asked. Dom nodded, a confused look on her face.

I explained. "A Muggle sort of artificial body of water... they usually have them in their backyards."

"Anyway, she and I were in her pool. Then, her GUY NEIGHBOUR-" we squealed in excitement "- came over, and he was _crazy hot_. So I started to flirt with him. He asked me out before the hour was over. His name's Tyler Scott, and long story short, by the end of August, he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

We screamed – thank Merlin for Hogwarts' sound-proof walls - and hugged Sab.

Dom stopped suddenly. "Wait. Does he know about magic?"

"No, I just told him that I went to a boarding school down south." It sounded strange for Sab to say that Hogwarts is "down south," but Sab was from Aberdeen, and Hogwarts was rumoured to be somewhere near Ayr, which was indeed, south.

I hugged Sabrina again. "Awesome!"

As Sabrina told us more about Tyler, I cast an Unpacking Charm on my things and changed into pjs.

"Alright, guys, I'm happy for Sab and all, but we have _Safford_ tomorrow morning. I'd rather not start off the year with Gryffindor in negative points," Vee reminded us.

Sab nodded, her motherly side kicking in. "Vee's right. Off to bed!"

I shut the lights with a flick of my wand and grinned in the darkness. I was finally back.

**How'd you like it? This was kinda just a starting-point chapter, no real plot points mentioned. Please R&R, and tell me what you think!**

**Love, Sophie 3**


	2. The First Note

**Hey there, guys! Here I am, with Chapter Dos!**

_**becc-gallanter**_**: Thank you so much! A tip I have for writing any fanfics in general is to keep your characters the same throughout the story. I mean, they may have some major changes in their life that causes them to have a change of heart, but really, their personalities need to ring true.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who added my story to their favourites, author updates and story updates!**

**Disclaimer: Am I a brit? Yes, but not the point. Do I have billions of pounds stashed away? No. Is my name Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. Therefore, I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Chapter Two**

**The First Note**

"Welcome, class, to your sixth year at Hogwarts," Professor Safford greeted with a hard, cold, stern tone, which suggested that this class was anything BUT welcome. "This year's studies will be more difficult than any other year. You will brew more advanced potions than ever before. If all of you cooperate and pay careful attention, you may become skilled potion-makers by June. Miss Hayes," she suddenly pounced on Vee. "What is the main use of dandelion petals?"

Vee squeaked, an obvious sign that she didn't know the answer. I saw Dom cast a quick _Muffliato_ and told her the answer. Vee nodded and straightened up as Lily took away the charm. She announced proudly, "It is an active ingredient in all Healing potions."

Safford looked a bit surprised, but nodded curtly. "Very good, Miss Hayes. 10 points to Gryffindor."

Vee thanked Dom quietly as Safford instructed us. "Turn to page 174 and brew a Draught of Peace. I will go around checking on the final product at the end of the hour. You may begin."

I ran to the ingredients and brought back all the required ingredients. I came back and dropped all the jars of stuff next to my cauldron and opened my book. A note fell out, so I bent down to pick it up. Unfolding the piece of parchment, I sat on the floor with my back to the desk to hide from Safford as I read it.

_**Welcome to Hell, Mudblood.**_

_**-Semper Purus**_

My hands froze. Suddenly, my hands began to move on their own and they folded the note and placed it in the pocket of my robes. I racked my brain for the hidden meaning behind the name. _Semper Purus_ – Latin for forever pure. Sounded like one of those pureblood maniacs. Although there weren't many people who thought that your blood was important since the War, there were still the odd few, usually Slytherins whose families were Death Eaters and sent to Azkaban. They generally attacked people like James, though, rather than me, an actual Muggle-born.

I shook off all my suspicions and took a deep breath. I poured a tablespoon of dragon tears into my cauldron and began brewing, erasing all thoughts about the strange note. "Pass me your silver knife," I asked Dom quietly as she measured out her Billywig Stings.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fred," I greeted the tall redhead with a grin at lunch after our Transfiguration class.<p>

He gave me a suspicious look and sighed heavily, recognising the shit-eating look on my face. "What do you want, Moore?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Last names, Weasley?"

"Seriously, Kaitlyn. Speak."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. I need help with our DADA essay."

"Ask James." Fred bit into his sandwich as I grabbed some crisps from his plate. "He's better at Defence than me."

I scoffed. "He's too busy with his new snog partner; didn't you see them in Potions?"

Fred grimaced. "Fair point. Alright, Kaitlyn, I'll help."

I smiled in thanks. "You're a blessing, Freddie. Come on, time for double Charms!" I reminded him enthusiastically. Fred groaned.

"You better help me with the pile of work Connaghan will give us," he muttered. Our Charms professor is known for giving mounds of homework.

Once we got to class, I sat between James and Fred. Unfortunately, we had class with the Ravenclaws, which meant that James' new object of attraction (since approximately 9:05 am during Potions), Rosalie Delmont, was sitting on his lap as they sucked face.

Fred cleared his throat in an attempt to get their attention so that Delmont could go back to her own seat. I was decidedly less gentle.

"Hey, Delmont." I shoved her onto the floor.

"Bitch, what was _that_ for?" she spat, brushing her red hair out of her eyes.

"Shh," I put a finger to my lips. "Class is starting."

Looking murderous, Delmont stomped back to her other minions (friends, she calls them. Vee and I have a bet going on that she Imperiused them to make her look a fraction likeable.)

Fred turned to look at me. "Smooth, Kaitlyn."

James glared at me. "Really? Did you have to?"

"You two were disgusting. It was either get rid of her or barf on both of you," I defended myself.

"Miss Moore, I would hate to deduct points from Gryffindor so early in the school year," Connaghan warned.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, sir." As soon as his back turned, I tore a piece of parchment and scribbled a note on it.

_James, your new girlfriend is horrible! Are you mental? –K_

**Kaitlyn, you're starting to sound like Uncle Ron. –J**

**P.S. Rosalie's not my girlfriend!**

Yes, she is! –F

_Fred, go work! –K_

Well, since you're helping me with Charms work, I don't have to! HA! –F

**Wait, can you help me, too? –J**

_First of all, you should still work, Fred. Merlin knows you need it. Second, sure, I'll help you, James, but you owe me. Third, dating a Blast-Ended Skrewt would undoubtedly be more pleasant than dating Delmont. –K_

Oi, I resent that first comment! And somewhat agree with the last one. –F

**No! And WE ARE NOT DATING! You've just hated her ever since she stole Eric Abrahamson from you back in fourth year! –J**

_No, she's just cruel. –K_

_P.S. I DUMPED ERIC! SHE WAS JUST TAKING MY LEFTOVERS!_

It was destined to happen. It's the Potter Curse. –F

**What? –J**

_What? –K_

James' granddad marred a redhead. His dad married a redhead. Delmont is a redhead. Therefore, James will marry Delmont. –F

_Oooh! JAMES AND ROSALIE, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! –K_

**No! I'm 16! I don't think about marriage, I just think about a quick lay! –J**

_Real mature, Jamie... –K_

**ASDFGHJK I'M JUST A NORMAL TEENAGE BOY! –J**

_But seriously now, Connaghan'll kill us if we don't stop writing. He's telling the class to practice conjuring canaries out of the air. –K_

There's a great story about Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron there. –F

**Fred, we know you're just stalling for time. –J**

Grr, fine. Kaitlyn, help me. –F

_MWAHAHAHA! I am bloody well skilled. –K_

Connaghan left the class for a minute and we were left with instructions to master _Avis_.

I whispered the charm, waving my alder-and-unicorn hair wand. A single yellow feather burst out of the tip.

Delmont snorted from next to James. "That's the best you can do?" she challenged with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes. "_Avis_," I repeated with determination. This time a full, yellow, chirping bird appeared and began to fly circles around the classroom. I turned back to Delmont and put on a huge grin. "You were saying?" Delmont looked positively livid.

Connaghan entered the class a minute later and saw me help Vee conjure a bird. I showed her how it was done, and a canary began chirping and flying about (my sixth bird so far.) "Well done, Miss Moore! I believe you are the first student to have mastered it so quickly! 15 points!" (The other students groaned – Ravenclaws don't like being beat in schoolwork.)

"Kaitlyn, show me how to make birds or you'll never get my help in DADA," Fred threatened with a growl.

I slowly worked him through the right way to flick your wand, to draw a figure eight in the air, and to say the words as you drew the pattern. By the end of our first hour, Fred conjured 14 feathers at a time, and only Dom, six Ravenclaws, and I could come up with a full bird.

"Excuse me?" I turned at the sound of a deep, masculine voice. Behind me stood a Ravenclaw – with a broad, muscular frame, dark hair that fell into clear, blue eyes, and dark, tanned skin. In short, HOT. "Kaitlyn Moore, right?" I nodded wordlessly. He smiled a stunning smile, showing two rows of perfect white teeth. "I'm Neil Thomas. Could you help me with these canaries?"

I finally found my voice. "Neil Thomas? You're the Ravenclaw Keeper, right?"

He nodded. "And you're the famous Gryffindor Beater," he said, elbowing my arm as I blushed profusely. _Damn, how pansy-ish. Blushing? Really, Kaitlyn?_ I chastised myself. "Well then, Thomas," I gave him a winning grin, "let's make some birds."

* * *

><p>JAMES' POV-<p>

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her talking to Dad's friend Dean's son, Neil Thomas, Captain and Keeper of the Ravenclaw team. Exactly what Dom would call "eye-candy." I narrowed my eyes in jealousy and felt an urge to jinx his legs off. Why couldn't Kaitlyn realise how I felt? I've liked her since we met on the train in our first year. Fred figured it out soon, of course. I only dated other girls to try and push her out of my mind, but it's never worked. Every guy in Hogwarts, minus some still-all-about-blood-purity Slytherins and Fred, liked her. With honey-blonde hair nearly reaching the bottom of her back and blue-green eyes the colour of the sea, long legs (although she was short for our age - I don't know how she managed that) and an unbelievable arse- she was easily one of the hottest girls in school. She was playing with the white gold key necklace she always wore around her neck, causing my eyes to travel to her just-perfect-amount chest, which nearly made my Weasley blush creep in. Just looking at her now, I felt like marching over, ripping her clothes off, and ravishing her on the spot –

"Sweetie?" Rosalie's voice forced me back into reality, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. "What do you think?"

I gave her a blank stare. "About..."

"Going to Hogsmeade together, silly!" She giggled an insufferable, high-pitched giggle. "First trip is in two weeks!"

I nodded. "Sounds great, Rosalie." I managed a somewhat convincing smile as I tried to ignore the obvious flirting going on between Thomas and Kaitlyn, as he was probably asking her to Hogsmeade as well.

* * *

><p>KAITLYN'S POV-<p>

"So, to identify the difference between a real animal and a transfigured animal..."

"You look for subtle details, like a larger snout or a shorter tail."

Instead of work, our Transfiguration teacher, Professor Ross, gave us a test for next class. I had no problem with this, since I knew that Ross' tests were always easier than the work he gave, but Fred begged for some help studying. "Good!" I encouraged him. "Now, how do you identify a difference after something has been transfigured?"

Fred thought hard. "A difference in texture? And colour," he added.

I prompted, "And..."

"AND SIZE!" Fred shouted. I cheered and Fred grabbed me as we started doing a victory dance.

Moments later, Madam Pince kicked us out of the library for being "raucous hooligans disrupting students who actually want to work."

"D'you wanna keep studying in the Common Room?" I suggested, playing with the tips of my hair as we walked.

Fred shook his head. "Too loud around this time. I think I know everything that I need."

I shrugged. "If that's what you want." Searching my brain for a topic of conversation, I settled for Hogsmeade. "You know, we have a trip to Hogsmeade in two weeks," I told him casually.

"You going with anyone?"

"Yeah, Neil Thomas asked me."

"Mm. I think I'll ask Vee."

I gave him a long, surprised look. "Since when do you fancy Vee?" I asked, completely shocked.

"I don't know," Fred admitted. "But she's hot, ain't she?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm not that kind of girl."

Fred let out a bark of a laugh. "Good."

"Are you implying something, Fred?"

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you're AGAINST GAYS?"

"What? NO! I'm very pro-gay! I mean, love is love, right?"

I smirked. Making Fred uncomfortable was always fun. "Dumbledore was gay, you know. You'd be besmirching his memory."

"I'M NOT A HOMOPHOBE!"

"Alright, suit yourself."

We began climbing the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. After a minute of silence, Fred spoke up again. "D'you think she'd say yes?"

I was confused for a second. "Who?"

"Vee."

In truth, I knew that Vee had liked Fred since at least the beginning of fifth year. I couldn't tell him that, though, so I just replied, "Yeah, I think she would."

Fred smiled as we came to the Fat Lady. "_Mandrake_," he told her, and before swinging aside, she gave Fred a knowing look.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch next to James. I gave him a look and noticed his more-than-usual dishevelled hair, hickeys on his neck, and slightly swollen lips. "How was your snog session with Delmont?"

James glared. "We did not _snog_, Kaitlyn-"

"Shag, then?" Fred cut in with a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows.

"NO!"

"You better get a move on your fiancé, lover boy," I said with a laugh.

James attacked us with a string of very inappropriate words when Fred got up (just as Vee walked in through the portrait hole – he was no doubt about to ask her).

"Time for supper soon," I remarked as I swung my legs onto James' lap. "Wanna head down?"

"Nah," James said as he shook his head. I noticed that his voice had cracked, although I knew that he had gone through that phase a while ago. "I'm not hungry. I'll go to the kitchens later."

I nodded. "I don't think I'll eat, either. Rose was right; that free hour should've been used for studying."

"Maybe, but practicing for Quidditch tryouts is more fun," James pointed out.

"True. But I still need to list 12 uses for dragon blood for Safford. And Fred helped me with DADA , and the Charms assignment is easy, but long."

James sighed heavily and ran a hand through his already-messy hair (his dad's trait, and it didn't help that it no doubt got even more mussed as he snogged the devil herself). "I can't believe it's our first day of classes and we already have mounds of homework."

I groaned. "Don't get me started. Pass me some quill and parchment."

I quickly listed with uses of dragon blood (9 known, 3 guessed) and began the 12 inches I had to write for Connaghan on the Avis Charm.

"Can I copy your Potions list?" James asked.

I shrugged and handed over the parchment. "Sure, but some of those are made up."

James scoffed. "I don't care, it's Potions."

"Fair point."

An hour later, Vee and I were the only two in the dorm (Sab and Dom were at the Owlery sending some owl post).

Vee grinned the biggest grin I'd ever seen when I walked into the room.

"GUESS WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"FRED ASKED ME TO HOGSMEADE!"

"FINALLY!"

"I KNOW!"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"LET'S STOP!"

"AGREED!"

After a few breaths, Vee asked if I was going with anyone. I nodded. "Neil Thomas," I told her.

"Fantastic! He's so hot," she giggled.

"Yeah, but this is a big deal! You and Fred! Come on, let's go to the kitchens for hot chocolate as soon as Dom and Sab come back!" In our dorm, ever since first year, we snuck to the kitchens for hot chocolate whenever we wanted to celebrate.

Two minutes later, Dom and Sabrina returned. After telling them about Vee's date, and a lot of squealing and hugging, we left for the kitchens.

"Hello, Misses Kaitlyn, Dominique, Vera Mae, and Sabrina!" squeaked Glimmy, one of the House Elves that had gotten to know us over the years. Also, she was one of the only living things that got away with calling Vee by her given name.

"Glimmy, do you think you could please bring us four hot chocolates?" Dom asked politely.

The small House Elf nodded excitedly and returned quickly with four steaming mugs. We thanked Glimmy and gave her a Galleon as a tip (it was customary since Hermione Weasley got the House Elf laws changed).

"To Vee and Fred, who were meant to be!" Sabrina announced as she raised her hot chocolate in a toast.

"To Vee and Fred!" we echoed as our mugs clinked and Vee blushed (seriously, so much blushing lately!). We took a sip of our hot chocolates and Vee looked sideways at me.

"So, Kaitlyn," she said as she circled her finger around the rim of her mug. "Tell the others who you're going to Hogsmeade with."

I shrugged and wiped some whipped cream off my lip. "Neil Thomas."

Dom and Sab looked shocked. "No! He's gorgeous!" they shouted in unison.

"Okay, am I the only one who didn't know who he was before today? The name was just familiar since he's Ravenclaw Keeper."

"Damnit, I need a date," Dom muttered into her mug before gulping some more hot chocolate.

"How did he ask you?" Sab asked, looking as if he had proposed to me and we were going to elope.

I rolled my eyes at their eagerness to gossip. I mean, he was extremely gorgeous, but it wasn't that big of a deal. "In Charms. He asked for help, and then he asked me out."

"Come to think of it, I did see you two together," Vee said, looking back to the class.

I downed the rest of my hot chocolate. "I guess he's hot, and I'd love to date him if it ever got to that point, but for now, it's just Hogsmeade."

The others forced me to promise to tell them every detail once the Hogsmeade trip came closer. They finished their hot chocolates, we thanked Glimmy, and walked silently back to our dorm, surrounded by darkness, except for the light coming from the tips of our wands.

**So, how did you guys like it? Please review! I only got one review last week, and I'd love more!**

**Love, Sophie**


	3. Quidditch Tryouts

**Hey, all of you!**

**First of all, thank you to nicatramirez and JennEm236 for adding me to favourite story and/or favourite author, and to Funeral Of A Friend for reviewing.**

**Second, QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS IN THIS CHAPTER! Be excited **** Also, Neil and Kaitlyn's relationship grows... so read on and review!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter. I own Semper Purus, Kaitlyn, Vee, Neil, Sab, and anything else you don't recognise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Quidditch Tryouts**

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts," James shouted over the wind to the huge group of students. I gripped my bat tightly. "Now if you are a first year, you have to leave now!" No one moved and I rolled my eyes. It was the same thing every year – first years thinking they could get on the team just like that. "Come on, I know at least one of you out there's a first year," James said exasperatedly. Reluctantly, two kids dragged their broomsticks and left the pitch. James squinted and looked up to the sky. Minus the strong wind, it was a perfect day for flying – sunny, warm, and bright blue skies. "I'd also like to remind you all that just because you were on the team last year does not guarantee you a spot this year." I nodded, so did Fred, and a few other familiar faces. "Please divide yourselves into four groups – Beaters, Keepers, Chasers, and Seekers."

I followed Fred to the Beater side. It seemed that most kids were trying out for Keeper this year, which made sense, since Oliver Wood, Keeper for both Puddlemere United, which he Captained as well, and the English team, had recently become popular, and most young Keepers looked up to him as a role model.

"We'll try out Seekers first," James announced once everyone had assembled into their proper groups. "I'll set two Snitches out. The two that find either one will face off again for the last one, and that will determine who our Seeker will be."

The other team hopefuls sat in the stands, watching the Seekers all attempt to catch the elusive Snitch. One third year, Emma Hale, who I'm sure tried out last year but didn't get in, caught the Snitch in two minutes. Soon after, a fifth year, Claudius Cooper, who was Seeker last year, caught the other. In the end, Emma Hale became our new Seeker, and we welcomed her as she sat among us in the stands, beaming.

"Chasers next," James called, and two dozen or so people left the stands to join him on the pitch. "Only two spots are open this year, since I'm a Chaser and, as Captain, my spot is secured."

Fred let out a cough which strangely sounded a lot like, "unfortunately." I giggled.

James, completely oblivious to Fred's comment, counted the Chasers and placed them against each other. In a matter of minutes, the positions went to Adriana Stone, a seventh year, and Alexandra King, a second year.

"Alright now, Alexandra and Adriana, you two will shoot Quaffles at the Keeper hopefuls. Each has 5 tries. Whoever blocks the most gets the spot," James instructed, resulting in a nod from each Adriana and Alexandra.

Keeper tryouts were the longest, and in the end, three people had saved all 5 of their goals – Hayley Smith, a fifth year, Julian McLaggen, an arrogant fourth year, and Zack Faulkner, a seventh year who had been Keeper last year. They each had to save 10 more goals, and only Zack saved each. He became our Keeper, and joined Emma, Adriana, and Alexandra in the stands.

By now the sun was starting to set. "Last but not least, the Beaters. Team up and protect your partner from the Bludgers while shooting them to the other teams," James ordered us. I found Fred, grabbed my bat and broomstick, and flew into the endless pink-orange sky. I laughed out loud as the world rushed by, clearing my mind.

James released the Bludgers and one immediately flew towards me. I hit it and heard the satisfying _crack_ as the Bludger soared towards a pair of second years. Fred dodged one and, in a split second, turned on his broom and sent it away towards a fifth year. As he was turned away, a seventh year hit another Bludger at his back. I sent it away. The other Beater hopefuls were being smart in targeting us - Fred and I were Beaters last year and two of James' closest friends, meaning that it was likely that we were going to get the spot again. Despite their most desperate efforts, we shot and dodged Bludgers left and right, and by the time that the stars were out, Fred and I were pronounced Beaters of the Quidditch team.

"The Gryffindor Quidditch team is: Seeker: Emma Hale, Chasers: Alexandra King, Adriana Stone, and James Potter, Beaters: Fred Weasley and Kaitlyn Moore, and Keeper: Zachary Faulkner." James looked at the leftover kids with weary eyes. "It's dark, guys. First practice for those who made the team is next Thursday at 6. GO TO SLEEP."

Fred and I stayed behind, waiting for James as he struggled to strap down the last Bludger in the case.

"So, Captain," I said, nudging a mostly-asleep dark-haired Chaser. "How were your first self-organised tryouts?"

James groaned. "I don't know how Mum did it when she captained the Holyhead Harpies," he muttered.

Fred and I nearly had to drag our captain into the Common Room, where he fell asleep in an armchair in front of the fire. Fred bid me goodnight, and I met the girls in the dorm.

"Well...?" Vee asked as soon as I had pulled on my pyjamas.

"I'm on the team. So's Fred. Otherwise, Zack is on the team again, and we've got a third year Seeker, and a second year and a seventh year Chasers."

Although I know none of them really understood Quidditch, except Dom who had no choice with her family (although she hated flying on a broom, something that came from her mum) and Sab, who was the announcer at the games, they all assured me that Gryffindor would win the Quidditch Cup. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Maia Clemens, a friend of Lily's in first year.

"Kaitlyn? There's a Ravenclaw here asking for you," she informed me shyly.

I smiled. "Thanks, Maia. Tell him I'll be right there." I shut the door and whispered to everyone else in the room, "Neil." I grabbed my Quidditch jumper, since I just had a Chudley Cannons t-shirt (6 of the 7 players were _HOT_) and shorts on. Sure enough, once I escaped my giggling dormmates, Neil was waiting for me in front of the Fat Lady.

"Hey," he greeted with a brilliant smile. He was still in his robes, his blue and silver tie loosened. He took a look at my pyjamas and frowned slightly out of worry. "Were you going to sleep? Did I wake you up?"

I shook my head. "No, you didn't. I just had my Quidditch tryouts, so I'm kinda tired."

Neil grinned. "So, are you on the team again?"

"Of course!"

"Damnit, now I need to find a Beater to rival you," he muttered with a lopsided smile.

I laughed. "Good luck, Nerd Boy."

"Just wait until the Quidditch Cup is in Ravenclaw's hands-"

I scoffed. "In your dreams, Thomas."

"Would you two please leave and disturb some other painting's sleep?" the Fat Lady snapped. "Go or I'll change the password before you get the chance to come back in, Moore."

I grabbed Neil's arm and dragged him away. "Merlin, she can be so moody. I'd think it was PMS if she weren't just some enchanted paint and canvas."

Soon, we were climbing up the stairs to the Owlery, chatting about the Quidditch World Cup (Neil was cheering for Canada, too, and since the game was on during out Hogsmeade trip, he agreed to watch it with me in the Three Broomsticks over Butterbeer), when I sat down on a step near the top. "You alright?" Neil asked.

"Yeah," I said with a nod, "it's just the Owlery smells horrible, and besides, the stars are gorgeous tonight and we can see them better from here."

"Alright then, Kaitlyn." Neil sat next to me, and we looked to the sky in silence. Slowly, I felt his hand creep up to hold mine, and I closed my fingers around his.

I swallowed nervously. The atmosphere was perfect, the mood was perfect, _Neil_ was perfect – and I was brought back to reality when he began to lean in closer to me. My eyes fluttered shut and our lips met. Neil's hands reached up and his fingers tied themselves in my hair. I put my hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. He bit my lower lip, politely asking for access to my tongue. I gave it to him, and he began switching from a gentle kiss to an urgent snog. Our mouths moved in perfect synchronization, and I felt Neil moan against my mouth.

* * *

><p>"So, what did Neil want?" Sab asked nonchalantly once I had returned to the dorm.<p>

I hid my face. "Oh, you know, we talked, and-"

"Save it," Dom interrupted. "You snogged."

My jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

She shrugged. "You always act the same when you just snogged someone. Whether it's Gabriel Aldridge, Eric Abrahamson, Steven Molinari, Vince Bright, Charlie McAllen-"

"I get it." I rolled my eyes.

Vee grinned mischievously. "You forgot Ethan Blackburn," she pointed out.

Sab joined in. "And Dylan O'Riley."

"There's also Joseph Young, remember him?"

"Alright, point taken!" I snapped at them. They each smiled back, looking exactly like innocence incarnate. Suddenly, Dom jumped off her bed. We all turned to see her screech owl, Poupée, landing outside our window.

"Who's writing to me at 11:30?" she asked us and we answered with a shrug. Dom untied the scroll from Poupée's leg and she smiled as she read the letter.

I ran over to read from her shoulder, but Dom was too tall (damn Weasley genes). "What does it say?" I asked excitedly.

"My sister's getting married to Teddy Lupin over Easter Break, and there's an engagement party on December 20th, so that everyone from Hogwarts can come," Dom said, not looking up from the parchment. "Victoire says, and I quote, 'all your little friends from Hogwarts are welcome as well, to the party, the ceremony, and the reception, if they wish to join.'"

I let out a low whistle. "It's been years since I've heard Victoire's formal-ness."

Vee nodded. "She was a fifth year when we just started Hogwarts. What's she doing now?"

Dom replied, "She's following Dad's footsteps and working in Gringotts."

"So, can I come?" I asked.

Dom nodded. "Wedding's April 17th. It's the first Saturday of Easter Break."

"Kaitlyn, isn't your birthday right before that?" Sab asked me.

"Brilliant! Double celebration." Dom smiled widely.

I shook my head. "No, Dom, it's your sister's special day. I'm just turning seventeen," I pointed out with a shrug.

Vee and Dom erupted. "That's when you come of age!" they shouted as if it would be the most important day ever.

"No, you come of age when you're eighteen," Sab corrected. I nodded in agreement.

Vee rolled her eyes. "That's in the Muggle world. Here, when you're seventeen, the Trace gets lifted. Meaning you can cast spells outside of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade."

I grinned. "Fantastic! But seriously, we can celebrate my birthday later. The day should be about Victoire and Teddy."

Sabrina nodded with a yawn, and since Sab's yawns are scarily contagious, we all decided to go to sleep.

As usual, I was the last to fall asleep. Once Dom, Vee, and Sab were softly snoring, I stuffed my hand under my pillow in an effort to get comfortable. I felt a small, folded piece of parchment, and I felt a chill going down my spine. I pulled it out and took a deep breath. It was too dark to read, so I picked up my wand and whispered, "_Lumos_". Vee, asleep in the bed next to mine, stirred a bit, so I stuck my head under the covers as I opened the parchment.

_**Found a new Ravenclaw squeeze, have we, Mudblood? Watch out if you care for him. If we have to, we'll target those close to you, too.**_

_**-Semper Purus**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dun da dunnnnn... This chapter's shorter than usual, sorry <strong>**. Please leave some love in the reviews!**


	4. Here Comes the Big Brother

**CHAPITRE QUATRE, MES AMIS! (Chapter four, my friends! in French) So here's another short chapter... please don't hate me. At least if I have short chapters, I can get them up quicker, right? Right!**

**So thanks to DuNu Tenshi and VampirePotter for adding me to Story Alert, lynnnyl for reviewing and adding me to your Favourite Stories, and GinniBell for adding me to Story Alert and reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: We've been over this. I'm not JK; I don't own anything you recognise. Merci.**

-oOo-

**Chapter Four**

**Here Comes the Big Brother**

James sat next to me at breakfast the next morning and sighed happily. "Sunday! What to do? What's your plan, Moore?"

I was tired (the note kept me up worrying for hours, and I tried to forget about it) and not in the best of moods, so I shot James a glare and went back to eating my bacon in peace.

James, however, wouldn't give up.

"C'mon, Kaitlyn! You wanna go to the lake? Or fly around the school?"

I have never wanted James Sirius Potter to be eaten by a Basilisk so much in my entire life.

"We can use the Marauder's Map to go to Hogsmeade, or-"

"Potter. Shut it." I turned by back to him where, unfortunately, sat an equally cheery Fred.

"Good morning, Kaitlyn!" he greeted.

"Mmph." I bit a chunk out of my toast.

"What will you be doing this fine Sunday?" Fred kept smiling brightly. I wanted to punch him.

"Shove off, Weasley."

"We were just discussing that very same topic, Fred!" James grinned at his cousin.

Fred looked astonished. "What are the odds? Shall we plan an exciting activity, then?"

"I think we shall!"

I finished my pumpkin juice in one gulp and turned to the two prats. "Here's my plan: Longbottom's essay, then fly a bit for some practice. Send Mum and Dad an owl about Victoire's wedding and how the year is going so far. Otherwise, practice _Avis_ for Charms and blow the rest of the day off."

They nodded, shared a look, and James said sunshine-ishly, "I do believe that getting the school work done early will ensure our freedom for the rest of the day, will it not, Kaitlyn?"

"Bloody-arse git," I muttered as I grabbed my Herbology books and went to the library. Luckily, Fred and James were more serious once we got there.

"Why _do_ you take Advanced Herbology?" Fred asked as I looked up information on the qualities of Bubotuber pus.

"I want to be a Higher Healer. Most regular Healers don't have the knowledge to treat lesser-known hexes and curses that can be worse that can be worse that the Unforgivables. You remember the Uklikov Curse we heard about in DADA the other day?" James and Fred nodded, looking sombre. This particular spell caused the victim to be haunted by horrible hallucinations until they were driven mad. "Most Healers don't know about it. Longbottom told me what to take: Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration. If the Healer aspect never works out, then at least I have all the courses to make me an Auror, which is my second choice."

The two shrugged. Neither took Herbology with me, so as I wrote my 10 inches about the qualities of the Bubotuber plant, they played Wizard Chess.

When I finished, I put down my quill just in time to see James take away Fred's night, putting his bishop in danger. "I thought you two wanted to be Aurors," I said slowly.

Fred looked up. "Yeah, and?"

"And, don't you have to take Herbology for that?"

"Nah." James shook his head. "No plants for us."

I moved to an empty chair closer to them. "Hurry your game up. I feel like doing something more exciting." I stared at their insanely boring game as James moved his rook to protect his king.

"Oh, so _now_ you're awake." Fred took away James' last pawn.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and this is gonna put me back to sleep."

James smashed Fred's queen. "Check mate! HA!"

Fred stared incredulously as his king threw his crown off.

I stood up. "Great! Let's go," I urged.

"Where?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can go fly for a bit. It's a nice day -"

"JAMESIE!" We heard a squeal coming from the Restricted Section. Madam Pince kicked out the noisy redhead, but she didn't leave without dragging James out by the arm.

"Delmont," I muttered murderously.

Fred nodded with a sour look on his face. "Let's just go," he suggested looking away from the door where they had just exited. "We should give Mr. And Mrs. Jamesie Potter some privacy."

I snickered and followed Fred out of the library and we stumbled upon the disgusting sight of James and Delmont snogging each other senseless by the window.

At that moment, I felt something in my heart. A sort of deep, unfixable hatred. I wanted to reach out and tear them apart from each other, and nearly stuck out my hand to do so, when I thought twice and kept my arm by my side. I wanted to physically maim Delmont for her behaviour with James. Fred's voice brought me back to reality, suggesting that we go to the Owlery to send those letters that I wanted to post. I nodded, tearing my eyes away from the couple, who had somehow been oblivious to our presence.

Once we were in the Owlery, we saw Vee, sending off a school owl (she didn't have one of her own). Her face broke out into a grin when she saw Fred walk in. "Hey there, love," she greeted as she crossed the room and pecked him on the lips. I made a retching noise.

"Grow up." Fred shoved my shoulder.

I faked innocence. "It was just the smell of the owls. Horrid stuff." I grabbed Vee's wrist and dragged her to the corner of the room and shot a Muffliato at Fred.

"'Love'? The quick smooch? What's up?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged. "Fred asked me to be his girlfriend."

I gasped. "That's brilliant! Why are you taking it so lightly? Besides, you two are taking it kinda fast... Hogsmeade isn't until next week."

"I don't know... I really do like him, Kaitlyn," Vee said earnestly. "I guess we'll see how things go."

"Well, I think it's fantastic." I hugged her and gave her a smile.

"Thanks, Kaitlyn." Vee smiled back. "That means a lot."

"If your girl-talk is over," Fred interrupted from his corner of the room, "you might want to write your letter."

I sighed. "Alright, fine." I grabbed a piece of parchment, dipped my quill in an inkwell, and sat on the window ledge as Hobbes flew closer to me and nipped my finger affectionately.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Amy,_

_ I missed not seeing Mum or Amy before leaving the house for school. (Amy – how did the concert in Dublin go? I'm sure you blew them away.) Hogwarts is fine, Charms (the class that teaches you spells, remember?) is as easy as ever, but the other classes are harder than they were last year. I'm keeping up, though, so not to worry. All my friends are back, and we're having as good a time as ever. Which brings me to my next point. You remember Dominique, one of my best friends? Her sister, Victoire, is getting married this spring, on April 17__th__. I've been invited to both the wedding and the engagement party (December 20__th__), and so have Vee and Sabrina. James and Fred are obviously invited, since they're family. You've met them all, I think. Because of the engagement party, I've been asked to spend Winter Break at the Weasleys. If you'd like me to spend Christmas with you, I could Floo over to the house on Christmas Eve, maybe._

_ I miss you all so, so much and please, write back!_

_ Love, Kaitlyn_

_ P.S. Mum, I forgot my Gryffindor scarf – could you please send it to me?_

I dropped my quill and began rolling up the parchment. "Take it to Mum and Dad. No stopping," I told Hobbes with a stern look. He hooted, as if he were denying it. "I know you stop for all the lady-owls, Hobbes." He hooted again and flew off.

Fred gave me a look as he draped his arm around Vee's shoulder. "He stops for all the lady-owls?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It once took him a month to bring me a letter from James," I said exasperatedly.

"Wow. Quite the chick magnet," Vee remarked.

We all shared a look and laughed. "Literally," Fred added between chuckles.

-oOo-

JAMES' POV-

"Wait, Rosalie." I pushed her slightly off me in mid-snog so we could talk a bit.

She bit her lip. "What's wrong, Jamesie?"

I groaned inwardly, frustrated that Fred and Kaitlyn had heard that nickname. It was going to give them great leverage. "Nothing's wrong. Just... let's talk."

She tucked a stray piece of red hair behind her ear, and I self-consciously thought of Kaitlyn's blonde hair. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," I said with a shrug. "But we never really talk about ourselves. We just snog whenever we see each other." I ran a hand through my insanely messy hair (thanks, Dad). "Just tell me about yourself."

Rosalie straightened. "Alright, then, I'm Rosalie Delmont. I'm sixteen years old, and I'm in my sixth year at Hogwarts. I'm in Ravenclaw. My parents are Skylar Delmont and Charles Delmont, and my older brother is Jacob, who's a Squib-"

"Really?" I interrupted. "I didn't know your brother was a Squib!"

She shrugged. "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Of course it isn't, but it's kind of interesting!"

"I guess-"

"JAMES!" Al ran towards us from the other end of the hallway. "Rose is dating Scorpius!"

"Malfoy?" Since Dad's time, the Malfoys had really improved, and Scorpius, also in Ravenclaw, is Al's best friend, and has been to our house many times. "Since when?"

"I don't know, I just found out! Come one, I need you to have 'the talk' with Scorp!"

I nodded. "Understandable. Rose realises that Uncle Ron will kill her if he finds out that she's with a Malfoy, right?"

Al waited for me to say good bye to Rosalie before answering. "Yeah, she's aware. Also, Delmont? Doesn't Kaitlyn hate her?"

I groaned. "Yeah, she and Fred have covered that subject, thanks."

"I'd rather date the Giant Squid than Rosalie Delmont-"

"I get it, Al."

We got to the Ravenclaw Common Room (Al had to solve a riddle to get in rather than saying a password – what's with that?) and found Scorpius reading. I ignored the stares and whispers – "What's a Gryffindor doing here?" – and sat in a deep blue armchair near Scorpius'.

Scorpius looked up from his book – _Influential Witches and Wizards of the 20__th__ Century_ (Dad, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione are in that one) – and greeted us. "Hi, Al. Haven't seen you in a while, James."

Al sat in an armchair across from mine. "Listen, Scorp, I just told James about you and Rose. And we're really happy for you two-"

I cut in. "But Rose doesn't have an older brother to look out for her, and even if Hugo was up for it, he couldn't, since he's in first year. So, Al and I are going to watch over you guys. Making sure you don't hurt her. I'm sure Fred and Louis will, too."

"Because, if you hurt a Weasley, you'll regret it," Al finished.

Scorpius gave us each a long look with his grey eyes and closed his book with a sigh. "James, Al, do you honestly think that Rose hasn't gone over the whole, 'watch my cousins, they'll castrate you personally if anything happens' and ' my dad will Avada Kedavra me if this gets out of hand, let alone Uncle George'?"

Al and I shared a look. Uncle George and Uncle Ron were likely to team up and use an array of hexes, curses, and Weasley Wizards Wheezes products on Scorpius and Rose if they caught them so much as hugging.

"Besides," Scorpius continued, brushing a strand of pale blonde hair out of his eyes, "Rose herself would be able to hex my legs off if I made her shed a single tear. You both know that." (This was true. When I was ten, I took Rose's piece of fruitcake at Christmas and her accidental magic caused me to have an itch arse for weeks.)

I stood up. "Well, at least you know your boundaries. I'm off before some pesky Ravenclaw kicks me out." They were still whispering and pointing, and I overheard two first years – Kim Sales and Charlotte Payne, I think – muttering, "That's Albus Potter's brother!" "Albus POTTER? Like Harry Potter?" "Yeah, he's their dad!" Rolling my eyes, I waved good bye to Scorpius and Al and climbed out of the portrait hole.

"JAMES!" Kaitlyn ran to me, appearing from nowhere, at full speed. For whatever reason, people were yelling out my name a lot lately. "Come quick!"

I followed Kaitlyn to the girl's loos. "Should I be here?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Stop being a prick and come!"

That's when I saw it. Three seventh year Slytherins, crowded around some tiny body, with a cackling Moaning Myrtle floating above.

"Oh, look," she giggled. "Here comes the big brother."

-oOo-

**Dun dun dunnnn! Left you guys with a cliffy! So, tell me what you think in the reviews, and I'll give each and every one of you a virtual cookie! **

**Another thing: if you have tumblr, then there's an RP (role play)going on about Hogwarts, minus Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Voldemort. The url is .com. It's really fun, and you can audition for any of the remaining characters. Try it out! **


	5. In Which We Kick Slytherin Arse

**I'm baaaaccckk! With chapter five! Sorry for the wait... don't hate me...**

**This chapter continues in the James POV that we left off with, but switches to Kaitlyn near the end.**

**Now, to the thank yous:**

**- lynnnyl for reviewing**

**- TypicalNerd for adding to Story Alert**

**- MaryOlivia for adding to Story Alert and reviewing**

**- gREEn-eYEd-gIRl22 for adding to Favourite Stories (REALLY? Aw, you made my day!)**

**- Jo Gertrude for adding to Story Alert and reviewing**

**- Krilaia for adding to Story Alert**

**- teenchristianstargatefan95 for adding to Favourite Stories (AHHH! I love you all! Free cupcakes!)**

**- RachelDJack for adding to Story Alert**

**Disclaimer: Kaitlyn, Sab, Vee, Neil, Rosalie, Violet, Joshua, Zenon = miiiiinnneee. Anything else = JK.**

**To everyone who's asking, "When are Kaitlyn and James getting together?" you have to remember that even though James has liked her forever, Kaitlyn doesn't have feelings for him and they're best friends. Besides, James is still with Rosalie and Kaitlyn likes Neil, so they're both pretty much taken.**

-oOo-

**Chapter 5**

**In Which We Kick Slytherin Arse**

The three Slytherins turned around and I suddenly recognised them. Zenon Flint, a Beater on the Slytherin team, Joshua Yaxley, a burly, dark haired kid who I knew just scraped by in class, and Violet Parkinson, a snotty girl who spent all her free time stealing, shagging other Slytherins, and making fun of the other houses. Each was the kid or grandkid of a former Death Eater, I knew that much.

I finally found my voice. "What's going on?" I croaked, hoping that I sounded a lot more confident than I felt.

Parkinson walked over to me slowly, a haughty look spread across her pale features. "Little Potter was snooping around the dungeons," she said in a nasally, snarky tone. "We decided to teach her a lesson."

For just a moment, I was confused. Little Potter? Then I realised what she meant. I ran towards her limp body. Flint and Yaxley moved to block me from reaching my little sister.

"Not so fast, Jamesie." Parkinson had a devilish grin plastered on her face.

I felt my anger build up inside me. "Let Lily go, Parkinson," I muttered through clenched teeth, fighting hard not to whip out my wand.

She raised her dark eyebrow. "Or what?" Her tone had an amused lilt to it that only fed my anger more.

I quickly drew my wand – dragon heartstring and rowan – and Kaitlyn did the same. Parkinson's minions pulled out theirs (I noticed that Yaxley was holding the wrong end, though), but she snorted.

"Your Mudblood is gonna fight me?" she scoffed as she looked Kaitlyn over from the ground up.

I gripped my wand tighter. Something flashed in Kaitlyn's eyes – a sure sign that she was using all her willpower not to hex Parkinson into smithereens. "Leave her out of it," I snarled.

Parkinson turned to me. "Potter, you foolish little boy. We won't just _hand over_ your sister, what's the fun in tha-"

Kaitlyn had cast a Stinging Hex on Parkinson so quickly that I barely saw the jet of white light."Little Mudblood bitch," Parkinson spat, clutching her stomach. She reached for her wand and in turn tried to hit Kaitlyn with a Stupefy, but she cast a strong Shield Charm.

I took this opportunity to disarm both Yaxley and Flint, who tried to run towards me to fight with their bare hands, but I cast Impedimentas on the two of them, so they stumbled away.

"Lily, get up! We have to go!" I tried to shake my little sister awake, but she wouldn't stir. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I shouted at Parkinson, who shot a Crucio at Kaitlyn, which she just barely dodged.

"An Unforgivable?" Kaitlyn gasped, out of breath."You would stoop so low? You really _are_ like your Death Eater aunts and uncles." Kaitlyn shot a silent Petrifacus Totalus at her adversary, who fell to the ground and hit her head, blacking herself out.

"You stay with Lily and those three," Kaitlyn instructed me. "I'm getting McGonagall."

Soon, McGonagall, along with Longbottom, arrived and gasped at the sight of two unconscious students and two other still-tripping-over-themselves boys. Myrtle was relishing the scene, giggling as Flint fell for the umpteenth time.

They rushed Parkinson and Lily to Madam Patil, our nurse, and sent Flint and Yaxley along (after taking off my spell), just to check on bruises and such. After making sure that we were still intact, McGonagall instructed us to follow her to her office, where she questioned Kaitlyn and I about what had happened in the loo.

"Who had seen the incident first?" she asked, lips pursed.

Kaitlyn nodded slightly. "I did," she said quietly, still relatively pale.

McGonagall turned to her. "And how exactly did you stumble upon this, Moore?"

Kaitlyn's hands shook a little. "About fifteen minutes before, I was in the Owlery with Vera Mae Hayes and Fred Weasley. They decided to go and study" (snog, more like it) "and so they went back to the Common Room together. I decided to visit Neil Thomas in the Ravenclaw Common Room-"

"Pardon me for interrupting," our Headmistress said, "but why were you visiting Mr. Thomas?"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with him, so I wanted to just talk with him." Kaitlyn waited for McGonagall's nod before continuing. "I figured that I could find some Ravenclaw student to go inside and find Neil for me. But when I passed the loo, I heard spells being cast, and someone was crying. I poked my head in, and I saw Violet Parkinson, Joshua Yaxley, and Zenon Flint attacking Lily, although I didn't know why." Kaitlyn stopped for a moment, took a deep breath, and looked down at her hands, which were still holding on to her wand. "I knew I couldn't fight them by myself, since there were three of them and one of me. There wasn't enough time to find a professor, and they hadn't seen me, so I ran out to look for anyone who could help. It was just luck that James appeared." Kaitlyn's knuckles were turning white from gripping her wand so tightly and she refused to look up.

McGonagall sighed in frustration. "What happened after Potter arrived?"

Kaitlyn obviously didn't want to talk anymore, so I spoke up. "Well, when I got there, I couldn't see that they were attacking Lily. Moaning Myrtle was laughing with them. Their backs were turned, so they couldn't see me or Kaitlyn come in. Myrtle brought us to their attention, and Parkinson – er, Violet – began taunting me. She said something about Lily sneaking around the dungeons and teaching her a lesson, and then I realised that it was my sister who they were hurting." I shut my eyes. I was an overprotective brother at the best of times, and now that Lily was actually hurt, I felt as if I had failed my job as an older brother. "I-I tried to run to her, but they kept me from reaching her." I looked sideways at Kaitlyn, who was still fairly pale. "Par – er, Violet, pushed us to the point that we drew our wands."

The Headmistress stiffened, but Kaitlyn hastily added, "I know that the school dislikes duelling, Professor, but we just pulled them out in case of need." McGonagall nodded curtly.

I continued slowly. "Violet said... something about Kaitlyn fighting her for me. Kaitlyn cast a Stinging Hex at her," Kaitlyn finally looked up and shot me a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "but Violet called her a-a-a-" I sighed and shook my head. "I can't say it, Professor."

"She called me a Mudblood." Kaitlyn looked straight into McGonagall's eyes, a tint of colour returning to her cheeks.

I nodded, frankly a bit surprised at Kaitlyn's abruptness. She never, _ever_ spoke that word, even though it was used a lot less after the war. "Yeah," I muttered.

McGonagall nodded curtly, although her eyes had narrowed just a bit. "Please go on, Potter," she told me stiffly.

"Kaitlyn kept Violet busy, and I hit Ya - I mean, Joshua and Zenon, with Impedimentas, which let me get to Lily. Once I was closer, I saw that she was unconscious and I... lost my temper. Violet tried to hit Kaitlyn with the Cruciatus Curse – "

McGonagall gasped sharply. "Oh my Dumbledore **(A/N: Yes, I believe that after his death, some may say "Oh my Dumbledore". He was a great wizard, after all. :D)**," she gasped behind her hand, paling a little.

"- and Kaitlyn cast a Petrifacus Totalus at her. Violet fell and hit her head, which knocked her out. I stayed with Lily and Zenon and Joshua while Kaitlyn went to find you." I took a deep breath. "The rest, you know."

McGonagall frowned and sighed. "Alright. I will ask Mr. Yaxley and Mr. Flint about their part in the situation," she announced diplomatically, "and the same with Miss Potter and Miss Parkinson once they are well. Thank you, Potter, Moore. You are free to go. And feel free to tell the rest of the Potter-Weasleys and your close friends. They should know."

After a couple of nods, Kaitlyn and I left the Headmistress' office and walked aimlessly around the school grounds outside before sitting in silence under the Beech tree by the lake.

Kaitlyn drew her legs up and buried her face in her knees. "I'm sorry, James," she said, her voice a bit muffled. A stray piece of blonde hair flew out of her messy bun and waved around in the typical Scottish wind.

I blinked, a bit confused. "Why would you be sorry? If you hadn't found me, Merlin knows what else Parkinson would have done to Lily." I said the last bit with venom.

She shook her head, making a few other strands of hair join the first one. "Not that. I'm sorry that I didn't fight them when Lily was... awake." I saw her eyes start to brim with tears and she hastily brushed them away. This startled me – Kaitlyn _never_ cries. I brought my arm around her shoulder and she leaned into my chest as if it were the most natural thing in the world, bringing my heart beat up, despite the situation.

"It's alright," I whispered into her hair, memorising the moment.

Kaitlyn sniffed, probably trying to stop herself from crying. "No, James. It's not." Her voice trembled a bit, and I knew it was serious. (As Sirius as my middle name. No? Not the moment? Alright, moving on.) "I saw you cast Impedimentas on those two bloody arseholes – kept them busy. Why didn't I think of that? Why didn't I just Petrifacus Totalus all of them and grab Lily?" I didn't know what to say. This was a complete 180 from Kaitlyn's usual behaviour. "Maybe if I had done that, your sister wouldn't be in the Hospital Wing next to that Pureblood maniac –" Kaitlyn stopped, suddenly looking pale. She sat up abruptly, lightly touching the pocket of her jumper.

"Kaitlyn?" I asked quietly. "Kat?" She didn't seem to hear me, even after I used the nickname I gave her when we were both sorted into Gryffindor and she begged me not to call her that anymore in fourth year in embarrassment. "What's wrong?" I tried to reach into her pocket but she snapped out of her trance.

"I – I have to go." Before I could say anything, she was gone.

-oOo-

KAITLYN'S POV-

The last note I got from Semper Purus said that they'll target those close to me. Lily, being James' little sister, was almost my own sister. What is Flint, Yaxley, and Parkinson had something to do with Semper Purus? They were Purebloods, kids and grandkids of Death Eaters, and they and their families were some of the few that were still anti-Muggle. It did make sense, although I didn't want to think about it too much.

I had left James by the Black Lake and I was running back to the school. I had no idea where to go, but somehow, habit got me to the Fat Lady.

"_Mandrake_," I managed to gasp.

"Tell everyone the password's been changed to _Buckbeak_," the Fat Lady informed me before swinging open.

I frowned. "You've changed the password already? It's only been a week – "

And in the corner, Fred and Vee were snogging like there was no tomorrow. _Barf._

For once in my sixteen year old life, I tried the subtle. "Ahem."

"Ahem."

"A-HEM!"

They jumped apart. Vee blushed and fixed her shirt and Fred (complete with swollen lips and hickeys on his neck) turned Weasley red and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Merlin's soggy right sock, you two are disgusting," I remarked with a grimace.

Fred cleared his throat. "Where's James?"

"Outside, by the lake." I was about to tell them about the recent events when Vee spoke up.

"Kaitlyn, have you heard? Rose is dating Scorpius Malfoy!" she said excitedly.

Fred looked shocked. "She is? I'm so glad Roxanne isn't at that stage yet." Fred's sister, a third year (hey, I had already had a crush and kissed someone in third year!), was the only member of the Potter-Weasley family to be in Hufflepuff.

I waved his comment away. "You just wait until some fancy Puff catches her eye."

Fred looked ready to kill.

"Anyway," I continued, "I have to tell you guys something." I took a deep breath of air and told Vee and Fred the whole story with Lily. They sat with their mouths open with shock throughout the story, and when I mentioned Parkinson's Crucio, Fred looked like hanging her upside down by her down-there-hair in the Great Hall until the year 3000 would be too easy a punishment and Vee looked as if she would be glad to help. When I was finished, I said, "I think that I'll check if we can visit Lily yet. Does either of you want to come with me?"

Vee said, "Of course!" at the same time as Fred said, "Sure." He still looked murderous after hearing what the Slytherin bitch did to his youngest cousin.

"I can't believe she called you a Mu - that thing," Vee whispered, shaking her head out of disbelief.

I nodded. People rarely called Muggle-borns Mudbloods anymore, so it was usually a shock when someone did. Fred patted my back sympathetically in the way that only he could, and Vee pulled me up from the red leather couch and hugged me.

"Let's go check on Lily," Vee whispered into my hair.

I wiped away my last tiny tear (I hate crying, it shows weakness) and nodded. "Come on, you love birds," I said with a small smile.

We walked silently from the Gryffindor Common Room to the Hospital Wing, until Vee finally spoke up.

"I don't understand," she said ponderingly, her arm stuck in Fred's left jean pocket and he kept his arm around her shoulder and played with her curly hair, "why Parkinson's crew was in the Ravenclaw Tower's loo in Lily was spying around the dungeons. Wouldn't they go somewhere closer?"

I nodded. "You're right, Vee. I didn't think of that," I admitted.

Fred just muttered, "Those Slytherins will go through any means to achieve their ends."

We reached the hospital, where we asked Madam Patil if Lily was well enough to see.

"Miss Potter is better. She is awake (our nurse works her healing magic – literally – better than any nurse since Pomfrey retired back in 1997 right after the war), but she needs her rest. Besides," our nurse added, "if you came to ask about what happened, she doesn't remember much. I gave her a Thought-Returning Potion, but she will have to stay for at least a week to heal."

"Please, Madam Patil," Vee begged. "Just family and friends."

After a few seconds of hesitation, Madam Patil gave in. She always did have a soft spot for Gryffindors, since she was one herself, in Mr. Potter's year. They were in the DA together, Harry had told me. "Very well, but please, do not disturb her too much. 10 minutes, no more."

She led us to Lily's bed, where the pale girl lay with her red hair sticking out every which way on her pillow. She was reading _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_, a Muggle comic book that I used as a nickname for Sab.

"Hey, Lils, how are you feeling?" I asked quietly, sitting on the bed.

Lily closed the book. "It doesn't have any _real _magic in it," she said stubbornly, setting down the comic. "Leprechauns don't exist in America, only in Ireland."

I laughed. "I would know. Mum and Dad can't see them since they're Muggles, but Leprechauns like to try to take my Galleons. Tricky little things." I grinned at her. Lily not answering the initial question was a sure sign that she was feeling better, even though I could still see some pretty ugly bruises on her freckled skin.

"Katy," she asked, using the nickname only she is allowed to call me, her emerald green eyes big and wide. "Can you get me a cup of water?"

I nodded, grabbing her cup and racing to the sink. There was a note on the mirror. I looked at Parkinson, who was on a bed nearby, but she was either asleep or still out cold. I nervously turned my eyes to the parchment and read it.

_**Don't be daft. Of course these Slytherins are working with us. Be careful or next time, it'll be more than a filthy blood traitor getting hurt.**_

_**-Semper Purus**_

"Hey, Kaitlyn." Fred appeared behind me and I squeaked as I quickly stuffed the note into my pocket. "Can you bring the water?"

I was confused for a second before remembering. "Sure. Yeah, of course." I pointed my wand at the cup and muttered, "_Aguamenti_" and gave the full cup to Fred, swallowing hard.

He gave me an analysing look but walked off, looking slightly worried. He had every right to be.

-oOo-

**AHH! Okay, no cliffy this time. Next chapter is a week later, with Kaitlyn's date with Neil! FINALLY!**

**Also, I have Pottermore (which I don't own either!), so add me: SnitchErised168**

**If you have tumblr, I'm part of a Hogwarts RP, and it's insanely fun. I play Tayler Broadbent, a Hufflepuff girl. If you want to audition, go to hogwarts-is-your-home[dot]tumblr[dot]com. Replace [dot] by an actual period. A bunch of spots are open! I recommend Jax Cougar from Slytherin, he seems fun.**

**Until next time!**


	6. Quidditch World Cup

**I'm so sorry for taking so long! I just had exams and stuff, ugh... but I'm back now!**

**Merci à: Jo Gurtrude for reviewing, CowleyBoo for adding to Story Alert, Kaitie McDonahue for adding to Story Alert, ilikedefenestration (I hope that's your username, sorry if I'm wrong!) for adding to Story Alert, RaeganBlack for adding to Story Alert and reviewing: Really? I always thought that Lily II got Lily I's eyes... :o I'll need to fix that. Thanks for letting me know!, VampirePotter for reviewing, ciccia96 for adding to Favourite Stories (STOP FLATTERING ME SO MUCH 3), Hedwig'sAngel for adding to Favourite Stories (I still can't believe this :O) AND TONS OF OTHERS but my email was stupid and I don't remember all of the names D:**

**Disclaimer: We've been over this five times already. Me not JK. JK own Harry Potter. Me no own Harry Potter. Comprendo?**

**Also, any Starkids out there? I've been one since last February, and I'm kinda in love with the Brians and the Joes and Joey and Jim and Darren and Lauren... etc... point made.**

**Side note: There's a name in this chapter based on the Mortal Instruments series... write in the reviews if you see it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Kaitie McDonahue**_**, who got me off my lazy butt so I could finish this chapter (:**

-oOo-

**Chapter Six**

**Quidditch World Cup**

"NononononononoNO!"

"Aw, come on! Out of all the Quaffles that you've blocked today, you blocked that _brilliant_ move?"

We were in Hogsmeade, at the Three Broomsticks. I had gotten a few notes since last Sunday, but I refused to think about them today. Today was me and Neil, watching the Quidditch World Cup together. Canada was winning by 40 points, but Japan had just caught an incredibly well-thrown Quaffle sent by Chaser Cassandra Lewis-Fray.

Neil shook his head out of disbelief. "I can't believe that Kasogi didn't let that in!"

I nudged him so he could turn his attention back to the game, being broadcasted on a Wizard Two-Way Mirror, which was really just a TV with a name that makes sense to the wizards. "Look! Boyce was hit by a Bludger!" I told him, pointing at the screen.

The Canadian Seeker, Sean Boyce, was hit when he saw the Snitch and started to dive for it. It wasn't serious – just a broken arm, which they fixed in seconds. By the time that the game resumed, the Snitch was lost again.

"Boyce returns to the air as Inatchi catches the Quaffle when it was caught by Lewis-Fray," the commentator recited off-screen.

A supporter of Japan started to cheer loudly. I glared at the mousy-haired witch, taking a sip of Butterbeer.

"Ives retrieves the Quaffle –"

Neil and I both cheered as the Japanese fan rolled her eyes.

"- and makes a swift pass to Johnston. She drops the Quaffle and Ives catches it before Tran of Japan had the chance. Lewis-Fray reappears and Ives tosses the Quaffle to her. Lewis-Fray flies toward the goal –"

"Come on, Cass!" Neil cheered.

"Go, go, go!" I shouted.

"- and the Quaffle just barely scrapes by Kasogi's fingers and soars through the left hoop! Score is now 70-50, Canada's favour."

All of a sudden, Boyce dove, wind beating his red-and-white robes back.

"Boyce chases the Snitch as Légault blocks Tran's Quaffle! Yoziki follows Boyce! They are neck and neck-"

"GO BOYCE!"

"COME ON, SEAN!"

"YOZIKI, YOU CAN DO IT!" (I shot another glare at the witch.)

"Yoziki spins off course after Phelan shoots a Bludger at her and it hits her broom!"

I clapped loudly. Madeline Phelan was my favourite player on the Canadian team, because she's a female Beater and an incredible player to boot.

"Boyce reaches out – and – Izaki shoots a Bludger at him but Lawrence hits it away towards Yoziki! It misses but hits the Quaffle in Tran's hands! The Quaffle falls right into Lewis-Fray's arms and she passes to Johnston, who charges for the goal! Boyce is being followed by Yoziki! Each are dodging Bludgers shot by the opposing teams – BOYCE CATCHES THE SNITCH! Canada wins the Quidditch World Cup!"

Neil and I cheered as loud as we could, flailing our red-and-white flags around madly. We hugged tightly as the Canadian team did the same. We finished our Butterbeer quickly and Neil suggested that we go to Honeydukes.

"Sure, as long as we get back to the castle by three o'clock," I replied, snaking my hand around his waist.

Neil looked a bit confused. "What's happening at three?"

"Lily Potter's getting out of the hospital," I explained. Neil didn't know about my involvement in last week's events. "I need to be there for James, Fred, and Dom."

Neil nodded, though he looked a bit tense at the mention at James' name.

"Besides, there's Quidditch practice at 5," I added hastily as we walked into the sweet-smelling shop.

Neil grinned, obviously happier with this than with the last answer. He picked up a pouch of Bertie Bott's. "Merlin, it's been so long since I've had one of these," he said with a smile.

I took a few boxes of Chocolate Frogs (on sale – only 16 Sickles each!) and a pack of Licorice Wands. I also grabbed a pouch of Pumpkin Pasties for Lily, since I knew she liked them almost as much as I loved Chocolate Frogs.

"Total is 6 Galleons, 3 Sickles," the saleslady told me. I gave her my coins and waited for Neil to get his own sweets. He came to the cash with an armful of Sugar Quills.

"Merlin! I think I got diabetes just by looking at you!" I pretended to barf behind my hand. Neil stuck his tongue out at me.

By the time he bought 26 Sugar Quills (no exaggeration, I swear), it was 2:30, so we made our way back to the school.

"How can you eat all those Sugar Quills? You just wasted 31 Galleons on that," I pointed out with a smirk. He shoved my shoulder and pretended to frown as he began sucking on his third Quill.

I opened one of my Chocolate Frog boxes and looked at the Famous Wizard Card as I trapped the Frog in my hand. "Check it out! Dumbledore!"

The legendary white-bearded wizard smiled back at me. "'Famous for his victory against Grindlewald in the 1940s, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until he was killed by Severus Snape 1996'," I read off the card.

"Yeah, my mum and dad were in their sixth year when that happened," Neil said with a nod. "They told me about it. It was a year before the Battle of Hogwarts."

I looked at him curiously, munching on my Frog's arm. "Who are your parents?" I asked.

"Dean Thomas and Cho Thomas – well, Cho Chang back then. She was in Ravenclaw, too, although Dad was Gryffindor."

I shrugged. "I'm Muggle-born, so my parents still freak if an owl comes to the house."

Neil laughed and pulled out yet another Sugar Quill. By now we were at Hogwarts and, according to Neil's watch, it was already 2:55. I kissed Neil goodbye and ran up the stairs to the hospital.

When I got there, Fred, Vee, and James were already waiting. "Where's Dom?" I asked, sitting on a bench next to James.

Fred answered. "She's on a date with Gabriel Aldridge. She'll be here in no time."

"Gabe?" I pictured Dom and him together, and they actually fit pretty well. "I dated him for a while back in fourth year."

Vee nodded. Fred shrugged indifferently. Something flashed in James' eyes, but it was gone in an instant.

Soon, Dom ran up the stairs and joined us. "Sorry I'm late," she panted, breathless from the climb up the tower.

James shrugged. "Lily's not out yet."

Within minutes, Al, Rose (with Scorpius), Roxanne, Hugo, Molly, Lucy, and Louis appeared. The Quidditch players – James, Al, Fred, Scorpius, Roxanne, and I – assembled to the side as we discussed the game.

"Did you see Phelan's shot at Tran?" Fred asked me excitedly. "Perfect!"

I smirked. "I thought you were cheering for Japan, Freddy."

He waved my statement away. "It was a good hit."

Roxanne grinned in a little-girl way. She was the newest addition to the Hufflepuff team – Chaser, like her mother. "I couldn't believe that Lewis-Fray's shot was saved!" she cried.

I nodded. "I know! It was an absolutely brilliant throw!" I was fiddling with my fishtail braid, which was sitting on my shoulder. "Lewis-Fray is just such an amazing Chaser, I thought the shot was perfect!"

James snorted. "I just can't believe Canada won," he muttered.

"Shove off," Al, another fan of Canada, stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

Scorpius, the Ravenclaw star Chaser, nodded. "It _was_ pretty obvious that they would win, James," he pointed out.

By now, Lily was about 5 minutes late. Two of her first year friends – Anna McLennan and Olivia Peterson – had joined us and were whispering, along with Hugo, who was a close friend to all of them, over in their own corner.

James pointed an accusing finger at Fred. "He was cheering for Japan, too!" he protested to us.

Roxanne looked disgusted. "My own brother? Flesh and blood?"

James and Fred rolled their eyes in unison.

"Hey, guys!" greeted a tiny red-haired girl.

"LILY!" we all shouted and ran to hug her.

"How do you feel?" Louis asked, looking her over nervously.

Lily shrugged. "I still don't remember much of what happened, but nothing hurts anymore."

Just the mention that things once hurt sent all of the Weasley (and Potter, obviously) boys to mutter about how they were all going to Avada Parkinson as soon as they see her next. James had a particularly creative idea of torture, actually. Even Molly and Lucy, despite being complete prats, comforted Lily in the way only a Potter/Weasley can.

I gave Lily her Pumpkin Pasties (which she hugged me for, typical Lily behaviour), and the rest of the family joined in. A few minutes – and millions of worried questions – later, Lily left with Anna and Olivia to the library, Hugo, Al, Scorpius, Lucy, and Molly went to the Ravenclaw Common Room, Dom went to meet up with Gabe again, Roxanne went to the Hufflepuff Common Room, and Fred, Vee, James, Louis, and I left for the Gryffindor Common Room.

"_Buckbeak_," Louis and James recited together to the Fat Lady, who swung open and returned to gossiping about some of the other paintings to Jacqueline, a girl from a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw's family.

Louis ran off to Michael O'Dell and Emma Hale, our Seeker and a girl who we were sure had caught Louis' fancy.

James and Fred sat into armchairs, facing each other, and I sat with Vee on the couch near them. "How was Hogsmeade?" James asked, making conversation.

I started. "We watched the game at the Three Broomsticks, then went to Honeydukes. After we had bought all that we needed, we walked back." I shrugged. "Nothing very exciting."

James tensed and began talking about his own day. "Rosalie and I went to the Three Broomsticks and grabbed two Butterbeers to go." I frowned, slightly confused, since I couldn't remember seeing either of them walk in. "After that," he continued, "we walked around, drinking our Butterbeers, talking-"

"-snogging," Fred cut in. Vee and I laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking, love birds," James pointed out, gesturing at Fred and Vee. Fred turned what I call "Weasley red" and Vee's cheeks turned a little pink.

I un-did and re-did my braid, tucking some stray blonde hair in. "James, I said it about 30 thousand times, and I'll say it again. Delmont is disgusting."

"Horrid," Vee added with a nod.

"Awful," Fred said, making a face.

"Terri-," I continued before James cut me off.

"I get it, alright?" James sighed heavily. "When I said that we were talking, I meant that I broke up with her."

We all stared in silence. Fred began clapping slowly. "A full two weeks? I think that's a record, James!" He thumped his cousin on the back. "Longest relationship yet!"

James glared at Fred. I crossed over to hug James in comfort. "Whatever she did, she didn't deserve a guy as good as you," I assured him.

"No!" Fred cried. "You're breaking the Potter Curse! You two were mean to be!" We rolled our eyes, ignoring the drama queen.

"Why'd you break it off?" Vee asked casually.

James shrugged. "You know Evan Hart?" We nodded. Mean, arrogant Ravenclaw who, each year, tried to become their Quidditch team's Keeper and failed each time. Even this year, when Neil, as captain, had the spot secured. "She was shagging him at the same time as she was dating me. We weren't exclusive, but…" James shrugged again.

We all offered him half-hearted apologies, though it wasn't much of a surprise. Delmont had a long list of crimes in that field.

"Good on you, mate," Fred told him with a grin, patting him on the back.

"I know I'd have to end it soon, anyway," James said. He didn't seem too heartbroken over his breakup.

I patted him on the bicep – the closest part of him to me. "Well, I think it's for the better," I said with a decisive nod.

James turned and smiled at me. Something struck me in my heart, and I had to shake myself to clear it. I tried to erase the millions of questions forming in my mind and shot a smile back.

"Kaitlyn? Fred? Time for practice," James reminded us. After I ran upstairs to get my bat and robes (and trying to ignore Dom and Gabe's snogging in our dorm room – how did she get him through the anti-male charm, anyway?), I found James and Vee back in the Common Room, talking.

"Can I watch you guys?" she asked when Fred joined us, wrapping her arm around his waist.

James nodded as I watched Fred kiss Vee on the forehead. "Merlin. I feel so… un-coupley when you two are around," I said with a grimace, exiting the Common Room and starting down the long stairs out of the Gryffindor Tower.

James let out an indignant "yeah!" and Fred stuck out his tongue. "Don't be jealous that I'm getting some and you aren't anymore, Jim Jams," he teased with a smirk. Vee gave him a warning raised eyebrow and Fred immediately shut up.

Vee turned to me and shrugged. "You have Neil." (James made a gagging noise, I punched him.)

"We're barely a 'couple', Vee," I pointed out.

She shrugged again and followed me into the change rooms as Fred and James went into the guys'.

One of our Chasers, Adriana Stone, entered the room and greeted me with a smile. "Hey, Kaitlyn."

I smiled back. "'Lo there, Adriana. D'you know Vera Mae Hayes?" Vee glared at me for using her full name and then transferred her glare to Adriana. I hesitated before turning to look at the other girl, who seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"We've met," Vee said stiffly. Adriana simply gave a curt nod.

I knew better than to keep them in the same room for too long, whatever the reason, so I changed at lightning speed and dragged Vee out of there with my broom and my bat tucked under my arm. "What was that about?" I demanded, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

Vee shook her head. "It's… stupid."

"Maybe so, but I'm your best friend, Vera Mae, and you are going to tell me whether you like it or not!"

Vee hesitated and then sighed. "Fine. But in the dorm tonight, okay? Not… out here."

I nodded slowly in agreement, still suspicious about whatever had been going on there. But I left Vee in the stands and walked onto the pitch, where James, Fred, Adriana, and Zack, our Keeper, waited.

"Does anyone know where Emma and Alexandra are?" James asked, broom in hand.

"Emma's probably off snogging Louis," Fred suggested. James gave him a look as I laughed and high-fived him.

"No, I'm not!" the chestnut-haired girl frowned at me and Fred as she ushered her tiny legs across the field. "Alexandra's getting changed," she told James, ignoring Fred and my snickers.

James nodded. "Good. How long will she be in…"

"Sorry I'm late!" the second year squeaked and ran over, dragging her broom behind her.

"Alright, perfect." James checked his watch – one of the weird wizarding ones that I can't seem to ever understand. "We can only practice until 6:30 today. Slytherin booked the pitch after that. But before we start flying, you should all know that our first game is September 30th against Ravenclaw. That's only two weeks from now, so we need to practice hard!"

With that, we flew up and practiced the best we could. James was in full Quidditch Captain-mode, which made most of us hate him up until 6:22, when the Slytherins came out onto the pitch and shot hexes at us on our brooms. Finally, after Emma was grazed by a Jelly-Legs Jinx, we touched down to the ground and changed out of our scarlet robes.

I met Fred and Vee outside once I had changed and we waited for James to finish his debate with Zack – Nimbus 3000 or Firebolt II? (I had the Firebolt II; the Weasleys gave it to me for Christmas the year before). When he finally joined us, we began the trek to our dorms.

Fred's stomach audibly rumbled. "Wanna go eat in the kitchens? Dinner's over by now," he suggested, pointing down the hall towards the Hufflepuff Common Room and, consequently, the kitchens.

Vee agreed, so did James. I told them I'd go tell Sabrina. I had promised that I'd eat supper with her, so she would want to come along.

I left alone for our dorm, feeding the password to the Fat Lady (_Buckbeak_), who was irrationally irritated that I had interrupted her gossip, but nevertheless opened the entrance to the Common Room.

When I entered the dorm, I called out, "Sabrina? You here?"

"In the loo, out in a moment!"

I sat on my bed and noticed that Hobbes was perched on the windowsill. I let him in, hoping that she had an answer from my parents. But instead of gracefully flying in, like he usually did, he hobbled and hooted softly, as if out of pain. A few of the feathers on his left wing clung together, and I checked him. The feathers were matted with dark red blood, wet to the touch. In Hobbes' beak, I saw a stained piece of parchment, and I knew too well who had hurt my owl.

_**Your bird's injury is just a taste of what's to come.**_

_**-Semper Purus**_

"Hey, what's that?" I turned quickly and saw Sabrina, pointing at the note.

I shoved it in my pocket. "Nothing important." Suddenly, I remembered something. "Hey, you're some Care of Magical Creatures goddess, right?" Sabrina was top of our year, no one was even close to getting the marks she got. "Take a look at Hobbes. He's hurt."

Sab glanced at his wing carefully and sucked in a sharp breath. "Someone cursed that cut. Probably a Sectumsempra, I'd say. I couldn't fix it on my own. Probably do more hurt than good."

"Who should I send it to?"

She shrugged. "Ask Longbottom, he'll probably know who to send Hobbes to."

I nodded, trying to keep my worry from being too evident. "By the way, James, Vee, and Fred are in the kitchens. We were gonna eat, but I remembered that I told you I'd eat with you, so…"

"It's okay," Sabrina cut me off. "I ate with Simon Whyte." She gave me her infamous boy-talk look as we left the dorm with Hobbes in my arms.

I gave her a look. "What happened to your boyfriend?" She looked confused. "Muggle? Tyler? Scott's his last name, if memory serves correct?"

Sabrina waved it aside as if it were unimportant. "Simon Whyte is _hot_," she stated, as if that made it okay. "Besides, it's not like Tyler would ever find out. And if he does, then a simple Obliviate should do the trick."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Sabrina behaviour.

She gushed over Simon's hotness (I frankly didn't give a Threstral's arse) until we got to Longbottom's office. He opened almost immediately after my knock.

"Professor? My owl's hurt, and I – or, Sabrina, thinks someone cursed him." _Well, I _know _someone cursed him, but that's neither here nor there. _"Do you know where we could take him?"

After letting us into his office, Longbottom turned to Sabrina. "Miss MacGrimm, what makes you think the owl was cursed?" he asked seriously, folding his arms with his rolled up sleeves.

"He has a cut on his wing that's too perfectly straight for a knife of any sort… knives usually leave some sort of ragged mark. It could have been Sectumsempra, that one tends to be very clean with its cuts."

Longbottom nodded and turned to me. "Do you have any idea who or what could have caused this?"

Although I knew it was the Semper Purus gang, I knew better than to tell the Herbology professor. I didn't want to know what they would do to me or anyone I cared about if I told the Head of Gryffindor about them. Instead, I just said, "Considering that they hit his wing, I think it was either someone at Hogwarts or near Hogwarts. He couldn't have flown far with a hurt wing."

Longbottom reached for a quill and parchment and scribbled a note. "Here is a note to Professor Delany. She should be able to help."

After thanking him, Sabrina and I (carefully) grabbed Hobbes and ran to the Care of Magical Creatures professor, Lenora Delany. We explained quickly and gave Longbottom's note to her. Delany took Hobbes in (with a lot of 'poor little owl's and 'who could have done this to you?'s), promising to have him back to me by the end of the upcoming week. We thanked the soft-hearted professor and left.

"Sorry about Hobbes," Sab said after a while, patting my back.

I nodded seriously. "Yeah." I sighed heavily before continuing. "I'm gonna head to the kitchens. Fred and Vee are probably being all lovey-dovey and making James sick."

Sab left to go find Simon (to which I rolled my eyes) and I found Fred and Vee with their arms around each other once I arrived in the kitchen.

"KAITLYN!" James came running at me from the other end of the room. "They've been saying things! Horrible things! Like 'love' and 'darling'! Even 'sweetie' and 'honeybun'!" He threw his arms around me as if he needed protection. "Save me! Oh, wait… blood."

I looked down and noticed that Hobbes' blood had stained my shirt a bit. So much for that. "Um, more on that later. But for now, we can be disgusted at their romance together." I pet James' head (no easy feat, he was much taller than I was) and caught sight of their empty plates. "You guys haven't eaten anything yet?"

Vee shook her head. "We were waiting for you."

"Aww! You guys are so nice!"

I sat down and pried James off of me. He pouted and slumped into the seat next to me. "You would've done the same for us," Fred said with a shrug.

James snorted. "No, she wouldn't."

"He's right," I admitted. "I love food more than anything else."

"Where were you?" Vee asked. "Where's Sab?"

I told them everything, only leaving out the note from Semper Purus. They didn't need to know about that.

"Poor Hobbes," Vee said somberly, looking down at her empty plate.

James shook his head. "That's just sick. If anything happened to Bludger…" he shuddered visibly. Bludger was his owl, named so for his habit of slamming into whoever he was delivering mail to.

I nodded. "Yeah. At least Delany said that he'll be back by the end of next week."

Glimmy brought us our dinner and we ate it quickly. James and Fred had to leave (something about "needing some bro-on-bro bonding time"), so Vee and I left for the dorm. Dom and Sab weren't there – probably off snogging their respective boy toys – so I took the opportunity to find out why Vee was so cold towards Adriana. "Vee? Why do you hate Adriana?"

Vee sighed heavily and sat on her bed. "When I was about six, Stone" – whoa, last name. Had to be serious – "was my next door neighbour. She was a year older than me, but we were good friends. We'd play during the summer and on weekends. My family lived in a Muggle neighbourhood, because my parents wanted to give me a 'Muggle upbringing' to make me a 'more wholesome witch' who 'appreciates her abilities'." Vee paused to roll her eyes and I punched her arm.

"Oi, Muggleborn in the room."

"Touché. Anyway, Stone's Muggleborn. She didn't know about magic, or that my family was filled with wizards and witches."

"Wait. You just _happened_ to live next door to a Muggleborn? Coincidentally? Out of the blue?"

Vee nodded. "I know. Huge coincidence. Point is, we became best friends. The day she got her Hogwarts letter when she was eleven, she came to tell me that she was a witch. I was over the moon with happiness, and I told her everything – I was a witch too, so was my mum, my dad, even my great-aunt Bertha. Stone was insulted that I hadn't told her, even though I wasn't allowed to. She said it didn't matter if it was forbidden; she told me even though she thought I was a Muggle. Ever since then we've been… distant."

I nodded in understanding. Being a Muggleborn, I knew how Adriana must have felt. I opened my mouth to respond, when I was suddenly interrupted.

The door flew open and Dom and Sab came in, huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Dominique Weasley!" I shouted.

She giggled. "Yeeees?"

"You're dating my ex?"

"I'm sorry, Kaitlyn! Besides, you two dated in fourth year. Aren't you over him?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm beyond over him. You should've _told _me!" I turned to Sab, whose clothes were wrinkled and all shag-ified. "And you! I can't believe you're cheating on your boyfriend!"

Sabrina waved it away. "I'll send Tyler a break-up letter by Muggle post."

Vee stared at Sabrina, open-mouthed. "Sabrina MacGrimm! It hasn't even been two weeks and you've moved on?"

Yes. Sab was known for her short-term relationships.

"KAITLYN!" Dom turned to me with a shocked expression. "I completely forgot! Our History of Magic essay!" Dom and I had agreed to work on the essay together since James, Fred, Vee, and Sab had done it the day before when we were sleeping in.

"Shiiiiiitttt…" I reached for a quill and parchment. After finding a semi-decent page under my bed, I turned to Vee with begging eyes.

She shook her head. "Kaitlyn Moore, no! You need to do this on your own."

"I'll help you with Charms," I bargained.

Vee sighed heavily. Charms was her worst subject and my best. She pulled out her essay. "Fine. But change it up a bit, okay? So it's not _too _obvious that you cheated."

Dom snatched the parchment away, rolling her eyes. "Please. Binns would never notice."

"Go down to the Common Room," Sabrina ordered with a yawn. "I need my beauty sleep."

"That you do." A pillow coming from Sab's direction hit my head. "_Ow!_" I rubbed the back of my head. Sabrina replied by flipping me off.

Dom gave us both long looks. "Anyway, Kaitlyn, let's go!" She ran out of the dorm and I followed behind, shooting daggers at Sab with my eyes.

Dom and I sat in front of the fire, where there was a small table surrounded by couches and armchairs.

"How many inches do we need to write?" Dom asked, sucking on the end of her quill.

I looked at Vee's essay and estimated. "About twelve, I think."

After Dom's long sigh, we began writing about Bork the Bald and Unk the Unclean, saviours of the seemingly endless Goblin Wars.

Near my seventh inch of parchment, my eyelids began to droop. It was past midnight, and I had just started the third paragraph. Unknowingly, my head made contact with the table and I fell fast asleep.

-oOo-

I was with James on his Nimbus 3000. We were flying above the lake, the Forbidden Forest, Hogsmeade, all the way to an unknown stretch of land where we could no longer see Hogwarts.

"Kaitlyn, I have to tell you something," James whispered, turning to me as we hovered in the air. He wore a look of pure seriousness on his face.

"Yeah, James?" I felt my stomach flutter as he leaned in. _One more inch, one more centimetre, one more millimetre…_

"You look funny with the quill stuck to your face."

-oOo-

"Seriously, Moore, wake up or I'm taking a picture of this. It's near bloody hilarious."

I woke up, startled to see that Dom was gone (but she had left Vee's essay with me, the angel), and James was looking at me with an amused smirk. He reached out and pulled the feather off my cheek. "You've got an imprint now," he said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't contain a smirk. "Shove off, Potter."

"Ah, never." James pointed his wand at the dying fire and relit it easily, letting warmth into the room again. "Anyway, why so sleepy?"

"I need to finish Binn's essay," I muttered gloomily. James' features were striking in the firelight – his hazel eyes looked warmer and seemed to have gold flecks dancing in them.

James nodded, his amused smirk being replaced by concern. "Want some help?" he offered.

I scoffed. "I have Vee's essay. Considering that you barely scraped an A on your OWL, and she got O-"

"How can she stay awake in that class?" James cried out in disbelief.

"My point is, I'd rather her help."

James looked at me with mockingly hurt eyes. "I'm _wounded,_ Moore," he said dramatically, grasping his heart with his right hand.

I smirked. "You'll live, Potter."

"You realise that I'm staying here, you know."

I nodded, picking up my now-smushed quill and scribbling on the parchment to make sure the ink was still flowing. "Why did you come down here, anyway?"

James shrugged. "I was gonna prank the Slytherins for that hexing they attempted to pull off during Quidditch practice."

"Brill! Can I help?"

"As soon as you finish that essay," James replied.

"Since when do you care about school?"

"Since you'll have to repeat your sixth year until you're ninety-four."

"Fair enough."

After about a half hour of work, I was finished. I Banished mine and Vee's essay back into the dorm and James told me his plan.

We slipped under the Invisibility Cloak and I lit my wand to read the Marauder's Map. "Filch is in the Astronomy Tower," I pointed out. "We should be safe for now."

James and I quietly snuck towards the Great Hall. I checked the time on a sleeping portrait's watch; it was five past three.

"Keep that light away!"

"Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Shove off, enchanted canvas," I retorted none too cleverly. A painting of Wilbert Hillstery, a man who had transfigured his torso into that of a hippo's, snorted and I shone my wand in his face.

"Save it!" snapped the portrait of a girl Summoning her dog's bone. "Just go!"

After we had escaped the loud, complaining portraits, James pulled out the Map and checked for Filch. He pointed at the dot labeled _Argus Filch_. "He's in the DADA classroom. Too close. We'll need to distract him." James pulled out a Firecracker from his pocket, with the familiar Weasley's Wizard Wheezes logo printed on it. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Incendio." The Firecracker began to fizz and we levitated it into the hallway where Filch was cleaning. We heard a _BOOM _and a shout. Mr. Weasley's famous Firecrackers caused anyone too close to lose their sight and hearing for a half hour and be bound by ropes.

"Run!" We scurried into the Great Hall and stopped at the Slytherin table. James handed me a tiny vial of bubbly purple potion and dabbed it on a napkin, smearing it on the tops of each goblet.

It took us a while, but we had finished contaminating each Slytherin goblet. Grabbing the Map and the Invisibility Cloak, James and I ran back to the Common Room, careful to avoid where Filch was stuck (sight was probably coming back to him).

We reached the Fat Lady, who was snoring quite loudly in her frame. I shone my wand onto her face, hoping that she would wake up before Filch was free and found us. Impatient, James poked the sleeping portrait with his wand.

When she finally woke up, we hissed, "Buckbeak!" The portrait swung aside tiredly, barely using much effort.

James and I stumbled into the empty room, bursting with laughter.

"I can't wait for breakfast in two weeks!" I managed through a fit of giggles. The prank was timed so that if Slytherins did get suspicious, they'd have forgotten their suspicions by the time it followed through.

"Fred's gonna kill me for doing that without him!" James laughed loudly, leaning against the wall.

Once we had nearly killed ourselves with laugher, I sighed happily and smiled at James. "Thanks, James." I hugged him and felt the butterflies erupting again. "I needed that." _After the notes I'm getting, the feelings I seem to be getting for you, and oh yeah, did you know I could have possibly stopped your little sister from getting hurt if I had just told someone about Semper Purus?_

For a second, James seemed startled, but soon, he wrapped his (strong, muscular) arms around me. My heart hammered against my chest and I prayed that he didn't hear or feel it. I quietly wished him goodnight before escaping to my dorm. _What's happening to me?_

-oOo-

**Next two chapters are IMPORTANT AND EXCITING omgomgomg. I am quite happy we're getting to the good stuff.**

**BE EXCITED, DEAR READERS.**

**Reviews are chapter updates after nearly half a year of not hearing from me.**

**Love, moi.**


End file.
